


红染十字

by GaoXuan



Series: H(uman)V(ampire)D(hampir) [1]
Category: Kikaider
Genre: "Ashes to Ashes Dust to Dust", Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood and Gore, Dhampir, Drama, F/M, Gen, Segments fic, The original androids are all vampires in this AU, Vampire Hunters
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaoXuan/pseuds/GaoXuan
Summary: 吸血鬼，血红色的眼睛，苍白的皮肤，超强的愈合能力，身着黑衣，两颗獠牙，以鲜血为食，寿命漫长，食物链顶端。400年前，有人类在东欧的土地上挖掘出了装有吸血鬼的棺木，从那以后人类就失去了对黑夜的掌管权。400年后，有一位吸血鬼猎人触犯了禁忌，他用炼金术创造出了一个人造吸血鬼，并在他的胸口上烙上了“枷锁”……
Relationships: Jiro/Mitsuko
Series: H(uman)V(ampire)D(hampir) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557034
Comments: 19
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这玩意大概就是……不知道是发生在什么时代的kikaider的吸血鬼AU，原作里的人造人在此AU里都是吸血鬼(大概)的世界观。  
> 原作属于石森老爷子，OOC属于我。  
> 结局我是不打算走原作和动画版结局，不是因为结局让我自闭(并不是说结局很烂，相反它很好)，而是因为我觉得paro或者au这种东西只是把原作剧情一动不动照搬一遍一点意思也没。  
> 不过对照原作和动画结局的确要……好一些？  
> 大概是，会用动画版的一些剧情吧？漫画估计也会用。  
> 基本上都是次郎的视角的回忆，但是也有视角转换。  
> 请各位手下留情不要撕我谢谢。  
> 部分灵感来源于虚渊玄的《吸血歼鬼》。  
> 最后，不知道从人造人(机械)变成了吸血鬼(生物)，是应该高兴还是该更难过呢？

0.

鲜血，红色的鲜血。这些代表生命力的东西，正从她的体内流出，不快，也不慢。

在不远处，一摊灰烬正堆在那里。古堡里的窗户没有任何遮挡，风从这些洞里进入房间，慢慢的将那堆灰烬吹散，最后飞出窗外，再也不见踪影，仿佛不曾出现在这个世界当中。

他跪在地上，双眼失神的看着躺在地上的她，看着鲜红色的液体从她的身体里流出，看着她的呼吸渐渐微弱。

还有她脖子上的那枚十字架。

一切都来得太突然，她救了他一命——以她自己的命为代价——即使没有，也快了。

她会死的。她要死了。

这是他空白的大脑里唯一还在告诉他的信息。

————————

1.

“人类，不是这个世界的食物链顶端——名为吸血鬼的生物不知何时霸占了这个位置。”

“吸血鬼，他们有着与人类基本相同的外貌，虽然也有例外。”

“但是有一点可以肯定的是，他们有着比人类要强大的身体，以及一双猩红的双眼，更重要的是，他们以血液为食。”

“尤其是人类的血液。他们当中很多都藐视着人类，把人类当做他们的奴隶随便虐待虐杀。”

“不过人类是不会坐以待毙的，于是一些人站了出来，他们拿着木桩，银刀还有灌满圣水的银子弹等等武器与这些披着人皮的吸血怪物战斗着。这些人，被称之为——‘血猎’。”

“但是尽管如此，血猎内部也存在着分歧——‘血猎’只是一个群体的统称，里面不只有人类，还有混血种以及吸血鬼。有些人认为，血猎必须是人类；有些人则认为谁当血猎都可以。有些人认为，吸血鬼只是一个种族，没有必要杀死那些心地善良的；也有人认为，吸血鬼就是吸血鬼，必须赶尽杀绝。”

“所以他们内部也在打架。”

“但是你知道我是怎么想的吗？”

“我认为，或许只有‘同类’，才能打败‘同类’。”

“基鲁·赫尔伯特，吸血鬼的领袖，邪恶至极，想让这个世界都落入他们的手里，残暴无情，统治世界的同时还不停的抓他看上的人类并且强制初拥他们。而且，他还找那些爱好和平的同族的麻烦，说他们是叛徒。”

这个年老的血猎慢慢的走到了那个漆黑色的棺材面前，看着里面那具身体——黑色的头发，苍白的皮肤，双眼紧闭仿佛在沉睡之中，全身被一块巨大的黑布包裹着，看上去脆弱无比。

这是他的作品——他不仅是个血猎，还是个玩人体炼成的科学家。

他这么多年一直都在为了打败基鲁而努力研究着，用不同的细胞混合重组做人造DNA的实验，翻阅了无数的魔法书籍，查阅了很多的案例，建造了其他的实验体，最后终于——

他现在，只需要在那个人形的胸口刺上那道符文就可以了，他会把他当成自己的孩子教导，并且让他打败基鲁·赫尔伯特……

于是他小心翼翼的在他的胸口绘制着那道图案，生怕出现一点过错，而就在完成的那一刻，门外突然出现了巨响打破了实验室的宁静。他知道，基鲁·赫尔伯特找到他了。

而与此同时，棺材里的人形也猛然睁开了双眼，那是一双猩红色的眼睛，他发出如同野兽一样的低吼，露出嘴里的獠牙的同时上半身也在慢慢直立，暗红色的血管暴起布满脸颊……

现在是深夜，月亮挂在黑幕上空，向所有人宣告着，现在，这里是吸血鬼的舞台。

————————

2.

他依旧记得他睁开眼睛看到的第一件事物。

那是蓝色的天空，还有那上面发着刺眼光芒的火球。

那是……太阳？无论如何，天空中那颗巨大的火球让他感到有些……不舒服。

没有任何记忆的他背着黑色的棺材走在路上，他不知道自己是谁，也不知道自己要去哪里。他对自己的了解只有那水面里显现出来的身影。

黑色凌乱的头发，上面有白色的绑带，苍白的皮肤，还有一双褐色的眼睛。

他穿着黑色的只有一条袖子的紧身衣，还有同样黑色的裤子与黑色长靴，每一个上面都有无数的扣带和拉链，显得如此的诡异。但是庆幸的是，这身诡异的衣服几乎被一件挂有一枚逆十字架的长长的黑色大衣遮住了，只要他不脱了外面的大衣，就不会被人看见这身奇怪的衣物。

以及，他的两条手臂腕部都被银色的铁链缠住，脖子上则围着一个黑色的项圈。

这就是他的模样，如同一具尸体一样——也许是因为那苍白的肤色吧。

不仅如此，好像所有人都害怕他，有个开车的男人说他挡路了，还说他背着个棺材真晦气。

“现在的年轻人干什么不好，偏偏要学吸血鬼那样的穿着，还背着个棺材，当自己很有型是嘛？”

“要不是你的双眼是褐色的，估计早就被过激派血猎开枪打死了……哦不对，也许过激派血猎也会把你当成人类的叛徒，然后以莫名其妙的‘叛族罪’处死。”

他急急忙忙的让路，却发现这个司机不小心要把车开进沟里，于是他拉住了车的边缘连人带车一起带回路上之后继续向前走去。

只留下身后一脸懵逼的司机和他的车。

就这样又走了一段路，他又遇到了两个孩子，他们的玩具飞机挂树上了，便请求自己去帮他们弄下来。

“好啊，我帮你们。”

然后他弄倒了那棵树。

那两个男孩吓坏了，稍微大一点的那个拉着小一点的赶紧跑了。

他不明白他们为什么要跑。但是当他看见那棵树上的鸟窝，里面的卵出现了裂纹的时候，他变得沮丧起来。

“对不起……”

面色苍白的人看着眼前的一切，心里感到难过。

……

……

……

有什么东西在快速的向他袭来，要打破这令人窒息的沉默，他本能的伸出手，用胳膊将那块石子甩了出去。

他快速的转过了身，向石子袭来的方向看去，树林里那高大又壮实的身影映入他的眼帘。

接着，不给他一点喘气的时间，那个身影向他飞扑过来，与他的身形完全不相符。

这是怎么回事？

然而没有思考的机会，他的胸口就已经结结实实的挨了一拳，名为“疼痛”的感觉从受击处传来，很快蔓延到全身，让他整具身体飞了出去，后背的棺材带着他一起撞到了一棵树上。

随着一声巨响，那棵树成了两半，上半段从他的头顶上掉了下来，砸中了袭击者，而看上去比他要瘦弱很多的年轻人抓住这个空隙逃离了这里。

他飞快的逃跑着，回想着刚刚发生的事情。

那个人是谁？

为什么要攻击他？

自己跟他是，什么关系？

不知道。

不知道。

不知道。

那么，自己叫什么？

来自哪里？

自己到底是什么？

不知道。

不知道。

不知道。

无论是什么问题，他都不知道答案，他都得不到答案。

他不知道发生了什么，不知道接下来要怎么样。

全部，都不知道。

……

太阳已经开始准备下山，光线不再像之前那样让他感到不舒服。

但是他现在没有注意到这个，而是盯着在他面前的废墟。

“我想起来了……是的，我来过这里。”他喃喃自语。

“记得当时，这里似乎，并不是现在这样。”

他正在回想着，试图找出更有用的信息，但是依旧一无所获，反而被一阵骚动所扰乱。

之前他遇到过的人捂着身上的伤口向一个女孩和一个小男孩走去，似乎是想袭击他们。

以及，夺走他们的血液——不知道为什么，他得出了这样的信息。

那个魁梧的男人张开了嘴，露出了里面的两颗相当长的尖牙，准备扑过去将猎物抓住，但是女孩从腰间掏出了一把手枪，毫不犹豫的扣动了扳机，接着带着小男孩扭头就跑。

他发出了毛骨悚然的叫声，被击中的地方冒着嘶嘶作响的白烟，就在这一瞬间，这个让人不寒而栗的人形的真面目在西装下终于映入他的眼帘。

毫无血色的皮肤，红的像血液一样的双眼，再加上之前就已经露出来的那两颗尖牙。

刹那间，他意识到了对方是什么。

那是邪恶的生物，以虐杀人类吸食他们的血液为乐的吸血鬼。

这就是他为什么身材魁梧但速度极快的原因。

那个怪物依旧不依不饶，接着向那两个人类逃跑的方向跑去，那个年长的女孩似乎察觉到了这一点，再次向对方扣动扳机，然而——

没有子弹从枪管里迸射而出。

再这样下去，她和那个小男孩会死。

他的脑海里突然出现了这样的想法。

毫不犹豫的冲了过去，用双手抵挡住了那个吸血鬼，阻止他继续前进。

“……次……郎？”

在他身后的女孩子突然说出了这个名字。

这是名字对吧？她在叫谁？

是他自己吗？

对啊，这个名字，次郎，是的，这是他的名字。

像是得到了回应一般，他慢慢的回过头，看见了那个短发女孩的双眸。

那是一双漆黑色的眼睛，如同现在的黑夜一样，深不见底。

这就是他和她的邂逅。

————————

3.

他叫次郎，是血猎光明寺人体炼成的产物。

美津子是这么告诉他的，不仅如此她还说，他那双褐色的双眼只是魔法伪装，他双眼真正的颜色是猩红的。

“我亲眼看见的，你被那个吸血鬼弄伤之后，你的眼睛，变成了跟他们一样的血红色，就连瞳孔也从人类的圆变成了十字形状。但是，你又跟我见过的任何吸血鬼完全不一样。”

就跟那些吸血鬼一样，但是又有不同。

吸血鬼的瞳孔是逆十字，被初拥的吸血鬼除了虹膜是红色以外跟人类没有两样，而他却两者都不是。

他血红色的双眸的眼瞳是正十字的形状。

不过看得出，她对他有很强的警惕心，跟她那年幼的弟弟小胜不一样。

“美津子，他是我们的兄弟。”小男孩兴奋的拉着次郎的手，跟那个女孩子说着。这个孩子的手上的温度传到了他那里，这种感觉让他迷恋。

“不，他不是。”女孩却马上开口反驳他，斩钉截铁，不留一点情面。

“可是……他是爸爸造出来的……虽然……”男孩还想反驳什么，但是被他的姐姐打断了。

“小胜，现在已经晚上了，该睡觉了。”她只是看着他，平静的说着，犹如这个家的家长一样，不容逆反。

“爸爸创造出了你，说是要杀死那个吸血鬼疯子伯爵。”美津子看着手里一张已经有点泛黄的纸，头也不回的对他说着。

“……我并不明白他为什么要特地用这种方法，明明是一个猎杀吸血鬼为生的血猎，却要用吸血鬼打败去打败吸血鬼。”

“你从本质上，就是和我们不一样的存在。”

她看着他脱下上衣后，从胸口处蔓延到后背和胳膊上的那个华丽又复杂的符文，除非是用特殊方式洗掉，否则将永远伴随着他。

她知道这是什么，这是能够让受体遏制住本能与欲望的东西。

但是这不是完整的，完整的符文记录早就在很久以前丢失了。

而他的手却攀上了她的脸，再一次感受到了那舒适的感觉。

“美津子，和小胜的脸颊都很温暖，我该怎么做才能像你们这样呢？”

他直视着她的双眼，看着她的表情里露出惊讶。

她该怎么回答他呢？他显然还没意识到自己是什么。

她是人类，他是吸血鬼。

不，他跟以往的吸血鬼都不一样，他不是吸血鬼繁衍出来的，也不是被初拥的，他诞生于实验室，从炼成阵中。

多少年以来，人体炼成都是禁忌，但是父亲却打破了这个伦理，让他诞生于世。

人类和吸血鬼已经明争暗斗很久了，虽然这几十年里也有开始想让两族和平的人出现，但是面对过激派血猎和吸血鬼中顽固不化的保守派的阻碍，一直成不了大的气候。

更何况，双方都存在对同胞过分刻薄的神经病。以基鲁赫尔伯特为首的保守派对那些想要跟“食物”玩“好朋友游戏”的同胞相当残酷，把他们当做叛徒。

而人类这边，为了猎杀吸血鬼而出现的血猎们内部也很不和平，过激派认为只要是吸血鬼就必须去杀死，不仅如此，还有比这些人更加偏执过激的家伙——

——只要是与吸血鬼有友好互动或者对话的人类，就是叛徒，他们会以莫须有的“叛族罪”为由公开处死这些人，而且是惨无人道的虐杀。

这些人是害群之马，是疯子，他们不是什么为了人类为了社会，只是一群为了满足自己杀戮欲望的暴徒而已。

所以两族和平？这在美津子心里是认为绝对不可能出现的，除非是在梦里。

又或者，他们先把内部问题给解决。

那天夜晚降临，又有新的刺客来找他们的麻烦，两个人逃到了树林里，让刺客远离正在熟睡的小胜。

美津子暗暗骂自己太大意了，居然没有带着枪就跑了出来，但是现在后悔也没有用，她只能将希望寄托在他的身上。

这回的刺客与上一个不同，并不魁梧，但是比对方还要敏捷。

他屏住了呼吸，将注意力全部集中在一个点上，准备随时接下对方的——

脑海里突然出现了笛子的声音，让他的注意力分散，伴随着这诡异又邪恶的笛声的是头痛欲裂，随后脑海里响起了一个声音。

【解放你吸血的欲望。】

【做你想做的。】

【吸干她的血液。】

他突然转头看着声音所说的“她”，发现那个人类用一种有些害怕的表情看着自己。

“次郎？你怎么了？”那个人类这么问着。

在那一瞬间，他仿佛看见了她整个身体的所有动脉，那些或粗或细的组织里，血红色正因名为“心脏”的器官鼓动，飞速的流淌在全身。

【你的面前可是有一个难得一遇的猎物哦。】

【你难道不想用她解决你对鲜血的渴求吗？】

【这可是千载难逢的机会，就让她成为你那漫长的狩猎生涯中的第一个祭品吧？嗯？】

他听得见，他听得到。

动脉驱动着血在奔流着。这赤红的，炽热的鲜血——

光是想一想，就能涌起他发狂的欲望。

……

当他再次清醒过来的时候，他发现嘴里留有血腥的味道，这味道让他着迷。

但是他很快就看见捂着脖子跪在地上的美津子。看着她因为恐惧而全身发抖。

“美津子小姐……”他说着慢慢向她走了一步，却被对方的呵斥打断，让他愣在原地。

“你别过来……！”

她的声音跟她的身体一样在颤抖着，但是却不缺强硬。

他不知所措的看着她，不知道接下来要怎么办，不知道那个刺客会从哪里冒出来。

自己刚刚怎么了？发生了什么事情？

似乎有什么声音，在让他做什么事情，而他几乎没有任何质疑的照办了。

美津子只是把头转向地上，不再看着他。

“你果然，跟他们一样，只是一具被吸血欲望所驱使的行尸走肉！”

这句话让他后退了好几步，感觉自己挨了一顿痛打。

“只是……行尸走肉吗？”

不等她的回答，他看见刺客出现在了她的身后，打断了他的思考。

他直接越过了她，扑向了刺这个暗杀者 ，就在那过程中他的手掌被对方的刀刃划破了一个口子，鲜红从中滴落。

双脚落地，他将受伤的手举到了自己的面前，发现那道伤口正在以肉眼可见的速度开始愈合。

他知道人类是不可能做到这一点的。

【“你从本质上，就是和我们不一样的存在。”】

“只是……只是……”

他感到悲伤涌上心头。

“只是，一具行尸走肉……只是……行尸走肉！”

对啊，他没有美津子和小胜的那种让人安心的体温，没有他们那种看上去就知道是“活着”的肤色，还有着他们没有的，又尖又长的牙齿。

虽然他刚刚出生，但是他却自己意识到了这残酷的事实。

但是眼睛呢？他的眼睛不是红色的，对吧？

当时水面上浮现出来的，是一双褐色的眼睛，不是吗？她一定看错了，对吧？


	2. Chapter 2

————————  
4.  
这里一片寂静，走廊里什么人也没有，全是污渍和灰尘，看上去房间的主人一定很久没有进行打扫了。  
这里是在哪里？  
脑海里突然出现了答案。  
这是实验室，他来过这个地方。  
但是那里明明已经被毁了啊。而且，这种不协调的感觉是怎么回事？  
他在充斥着迷雾的走廊中行走着，但是这条路很长，似乎没有尽头。

这绝对不是实验室——虽然外表看上去一模一样，但是绝对不是那里。他突然蹦出了这样一个想法。

自己之前，到底怎么回事来着？  
哦对，刺客被解决了，然后——

“这里是梦境哦，只要是生物，就一定会有梦境。”

有什么人在走廊的远处。  
他是什么时候站在那的？从一开始就在这里等他么？

“我有点忍不下去了，所以……能否请你听我说两句，对你？”  
他的声音初一听很平静，又很客气，但是要是仔细回想他的语气，就会发现那里面包含着轻蔑和傲慢。  
他那身诡异的衣服被外面的一件黑色大衣所遮住，背着一个用银色链子栓起来的漆黑棺材。  
他的脸，他的打扮，让他感觉非常熟悉。  
在哪里看到过？在哪里？

“我想要和你面对面把事情说清楚。”

“……是，什么？”

“请不要装糊涂。当然是指昨晚的事情。你当时是怎么想的？”

“……啊？”

“被不知好歹的食物痛骂还要感到难过，你难道不应该让她知道你是比她高级的不好惹的存在吗？还有，你身上的那个符文，在开什么玩笑啊，真的恶心死了。”

的确，那是让他感到有点不舒服的花纹，但是，正因为如此他才能——  
不，他并没有从头到尾的保持理智，他到底——

“你真是什么都不懂呢。”

真是让人匪夷所思，和他拥有同样相貌的“他”竟然开始倾诉。

“你应该尽可能多地享受战斗才对吧？你应该吸干她的血液不是吗？人类女孩的血液是最美味的，这是他们达成一致的想法。”

“你……是谁？”

他愣住了，然后那张彬彬有礼的脸上露出了笑容，充斥着讥讽与傲慢的笑容。

“你不知道你的模样吗？在水面上，看到的那个身影，那个外貌。”那个人说着，慢慢向他靠近。  
“无论怎么看，我都是你吧？”黑暗中，他那血红色的双眸死死的盯着他。

“你为什么看上去跟我一样？你到底是谁！？”他想往后退，但是双脚似乎被钉在了原地，动弹不得。

“我就是你啊，次郎。我是被你所忘记的，真正的你。我是被你所抛弃的，真正的你。”

他张开的嘴中露出尖尖的牙齿，在仿佛能射穿一切的目光之中，不知何时沾染上血红色。

恐惧瞬间笼罩在他的心头，双腿终于能够动弹，他想要逃跑，但是身后的路却不知何时消失。

他整个人在黑暗中下坠，什么也看不见，除了那双血红色的窥视着他的双眸。

“我就是你。”

——不，不是的！

“你就是我，和我一样，是渴求鲜血的，高贵的黑夜之子。”  
“所以，你不需要在乎那些人类，他们是食物，仅此而已。”

——不是这样的！  
——我是……我是……！

——对啊，我是，什么啊？  
……  
……  
……  
————————  
他睁开了眼睛，却依旧感到疲惫。  
似乎做了一个梦，一个很可怕的噩梦，在梦里，好像有什么人在教唆他做什么他不想做的事情。  
慢慢的从棺材里爬了出来，他用链子将它们贴合在了一起，背回了自己的背上，看着天空。  
独自行走在黑夜之中，背着自己的安息所，流浪到了另一座城市。

“你的打扮……是吸血鬼吗？还是混血种？抑或只是喜欢玩cosplay的熊孩子？告诫你一句，赶紧褪下这身打扮，过激派血猎盛产疯子。”

“天啊居然是吸血鬼！快走快走！要是被盯上就糟糕了！”

“可是吸血鬼也有向着人类的……而且看他的眼睛，可能只是个半吸血鬼……”

“你是傻瓜吗，我们怎么知道是不是向着人类的！而且不管是吸血鬼还是半吸血鬼，他们都有着可怕的嗜血的一面啊！尤其是半吸血鬼，那是最不稳定的存在啊。”

周围的人类在那里讨论着他，肆无忌惮，仿佛是把他当成一只关在动物园里面的珍惜动物一样。  
不管多么珍惜，也依旧是一只动物而已。  
他不想这样。

“也许……也许吸血鬼们能够接纳我？”  
于是他走遍了这座城市，不放过任何一个角落，最后看到了一个在大街上弹着吉他身着黑衣的男人。  
“嘿，你也是吸血鬼吗？还是半吸血鬼？”他抬起头看着他。  
“吸血鬼，我想。”  
“嗯……？那么你的眼睛，是伪装成人类的吧？没关系的，我们同是一族，来，解开伪装吧，让我看看你是天生的，还是被初拥的。”  
于是他解开了伪装眼睛的魔法，但是换来的却是对方一个疑惑与嫌恶的面孔。  
“你的瞳孔，为什么是这样？为什么是正十字？”  
是正十字吗？  
的确，他没有看见过自己红色的双眼到底是什么模样。  
“我……我天生就是如此。”头上缠着绑带的男孩不知所措，不知道为什么对方会如此厌恶。  
“我讨厌正十字！那玩意让我感到恶心！你也同样如此！你这个有正十字眼瞳的怪胎！赶紧滚吧！”坐在地上的吸血鬼大吼大叫，与刚刚判若两人。  
他本以为同是吸血鬼对方就会接受自己，但是现实仿佛跟他处处作对。  
他看着对方那厌恶又恐惧的脸，落荒而逃。

此时已经是黄昏，人类开始回家，而身着黑衣脸色苍白的生物开始现身于屋子之外，两边人开始出现擦肩而过的画面。  
白天是人类的地盘，夜晚是吸血鬼的天下，而黄昏则是他们开始交替“主人”这个宝座的时间。  
通常，两族都是无言的完成“交换”，今天也是如此。虽然他们不知不觉已经达成了这种默契，但是他们的关系并不能称之为友善。  
他明白这一点。  
坐在了广场的椅子上，面无血色的他拿出了棺材里的吉他，就在那时他听到身后一对人类母女的谈话。  
“妈妈，为什么吸血鬼跟我们人类长得那么像？”  
“为什么呢？可能是因为他们也跟我们一样拥有智慧吧，拥有智慧的存在外表总会有相似的地方。”  
“可是为什么要分为人类和吸血鬼呢？”  
“嗯……因为人类是不会以血液为食的，而且瞳孔也不会是红色，与此同时他们的力量通常也比人类要强。而他们的瞳孔，有的跟人类一样，有的则是逆十字，没有第三种。”  
“为什么会这样？”  
“为什么……妈妈也不知道呢，这个世界上，有很多东西都没有一个准确的答案，包括这件事上。”  
“馁妈妈，吸血鬼们会回家吗，就跟现在的我们这样？”小女孩突然问道。  
“会的哦，他们当中很多都会背着棺材来回走动，那些是流浪者，棺材就是他们睡觉的地方，棺材就是他们的家，据说即使他们化为灰烬，只要将他们的灰烬放进那里，过一段时间就会重生。”  
“可是，棺材不是放尸体的吗……？”  
“某种程度上，吸血鬼就是行尸走肉啊。”  
“行尸走肉……？”  
“是的哦。”  
“那么半吸血鬼呢？”  
“那是个复杂的存在，来吧，我们回家，回家之后我就告诉你我所知道的。”

他一直背对着那对母女，双眼暗淡的看着手中的吉他。  
“我应该，回到哪里去呢？”

就这样过了好几天，每当黄昏降临的时候，他都会坐在那里，看着人类和吸血鬼完成“交换”，虽然他们不会互相对对方摆着一副充满敌意的表情，但是他能够感觉到他们之间充斥着一种诡异的冷漠。  
这样令人不舒服的场景，可能只有黄昏才会看见了吧。吸血鬼从黑暗中奔向黄昏，人类在黄昏的庇护下匆匆躲避，不向对方说一句话。

“次郎吗？”  
当然，也有例外，比如现在这个正在叫他名字的人。  
他转过了身，看见了一男一女站在那里。  
还有，那个男人身边的女性。  
那个戴着眼镜的男人看着他，不确定的叫着自己的名字。  
他没有说话，只是将目光看向了这个男人拿的手杖和腰间的枪套上。  
随后又将目光转移到那个女人背着的十字弓上。  
是血猎。  
“你们想要，杀了我吗？”他开始慢慢往后退。  
“啊……抱歉吓到你了，但是别担心，我们不是‘过激派’，而是‘温和派’。更何况，血猎只是副职，我们真正的职业是侦探，我是服部半平，她是我的助手，猿飞悦子。”  
“你的家人在拜托我们找你哦，次郎，他们说你被吸血鬼转化了，没关系的，只要你不放纵自己，我们就不会伤害你。”  
他们并没有恶意。  
————————  
5.  
“我不能回去。”  
他忘不了她的眼神。  
和她对他说的话。  
以及他曾经体会到的鲜血的感觉。  
————————  
6.  
吸血鬼不止有人类的外貌，还有其他的样子。  
不过他告诉他，那不过是接受了后天改造之后的成果罢了。

“用人类的成果，去打败人类的成果。”

背后巨大的蜘蛛腿，脸上无数血红色的复眼，那样子显得如此的不协调和让人恶心。  
他盯着他的猎物——那个身着黑衣，双眼是正十字的吸血怪胎。  
那不是低贱的人类，也不是高贵的吸血鬼，只是人类赐予的，有着相似外貌的怪物而已。  
现在的他，正被他的“丝线”所缠绕，只要再用力一点，线就可以切割他的肉体，触碰他的心脏，到那时，他将化为灰烬。  
这样，任务就会完成，玷污黑夜一族的怪物就会消失。  
基鲁赫尔伯特为了复兴他们的荣耀，可以不惜任何代价，这不是其他人可以理解的，那些想要跟人类和平共处的同族们，真的非常愚蠢。

“我们明明是同类，为什么要互相残杀？”那个被他绑起来的人形露出一脸忧伤的表情，映入了他的每一只眼睛里。  
刺客冷笑起来。  
“同类？别开玩笑了，我可不会把你当成同类，你这个从人体炼成阵里诞生，长着正十字瞳孔的怪物！”说着，他收紧了手中的线，享受着他因为紧绷的线而发出的哀嚎，鲜红从伤口里流出，而他的双目在刺激下露出了真面目——那让他感到恶心的正十字。  
这也是他们的乐趣之一，猎物的哀嚎对于他们来说，就是最棒的音乐。他不懂那些说这太残忍的同族是怎么想的。  
难道他们被低级的人类的道德所洗脑了？  
真是一群蠢货，他这样想着，继续挥动手臂，想要给这场音乐会来个漂亮的收尾。  
然而，他的音乐会中，突然闯入了一个未被邀请的家伙。  
是个人类。  
这个戴着眼镜的雄性盯着他的猎物，不用说，他肯定看见了那双眼睛。  
“你的眼睛……那不是吸血鬼应该有的……你到底是……”雄性的脸上露出了吃惊的表情。  
他将头转向了这个食物。  
“你都看见了？基鲁·赫尔伯特伯爵说过，看见这一切的外人，任由我来处置，真可惜，不是年轻雌性的血液。”

人类却露出勉强的笑，举起了手杖，右手按了上面的一个按钮，接着手杖顶端伸出了一个白杨木桩。  
“真是不好意思呢吸血鬼，虽然只是副业，但是我好歹也是个猎人，”男人笑着，“看样子，你是我这个‘温和派’也要解决的猎物呢。”  
说着，他摆出了战斗姿势。  
“觉悟吧，坟墓的亡者。”  
“愿前方，充斥待雪草与夹竹桃。”  
————————  
7.  
服部半平被救了。  
被那个有着奇异瞳孔的吸血鬼给救了。  
身为菜鸡的我果然不靠谱——他这么想着，亏他还在战斗前说了那些帅气的话语。  
代表希望的待雪草和毒性最强的夹竹桃。  
不是你死，就是我亡。  
不过他并不感到丢人，毕竟，他认为吸血鬼中也有善良的，而次郎很明显就是这类的一员。  
这就是他讨厌“过激派”的原因的之一，但更多是对于他们疯狗一样的所作所为。

但是，现在他们又找不到次郎了，在那场混乱之后，他再次失去了踪影。  
不过……  
“美津子小姐，”他来到了委托人面前，非常严肃，“你似乎有事情在瞒着我。”  
她不言。  
“次郎并不是你所说的那样，他并不是被某个吸血鬼转化之后离开了家。你撒谎了，对吗？”  
她将头扭到了一边。  
“请告诉我真相，唯有这样我才能继续调查。”  
身为侦探的直觉告诉他，他即将卷入一场大事，但是他并不在乎这一点。  
光明寺是一个了不起的血猎，年轻的时候猎杀了很多难缠的残暴吸血鬼，让他们尘归尘，土归土。但是这几年他宣布退役，从此淡出人们的视线。

而这个有着奇特双眼的吸血鬼，与他有关系。  
——这是他的想法。

年轻的委托人深吸了一口气，然后呼了出来。  
“是的，我一开始欺骗了你和猿飞小姐。”  
“次郎，他是吸血鬼，但是他既不是被转化的，也不是吸血鬼繁衍出来的，更不是混血。”  
“他诞生于父亲的人体炼成阵。”

服部半平愣了一下，虽然他之前也有这样的想法，但是果然听到真相的那一刻还是会觉得不可思议。

“人体炼成可是禁忌，你父亲他……”

“他这几年一直都把自己关起来，研究那些禁术，他说只有同类才能打败同类。”

“同类……他是指基鲁赫尔伯特吗？”

“是的，服部先生，我想您应该知道吸血鬼猎人这个群体为何会出现吧？大概是在400年前，有人在东欧的某处挖掘出了装有吸血鬼的棺木，随后世界各地均出现了人类被不明生物袭击的事件，一时间人心惶惶，这些吸血鬼大多数都嗜血成性，其中有一个，据说是现存时间最长的，那就是基鲁赫尔伯特。他相当危险，又无人知道他的具体位置，猎人群体就是这样出现的。”

“没有错，猎人团体出现的很大一部分原因，就是为了狩猎基鲁赫尔伯特，而不是吸血鬼本身，”服部说着脱下了自己的帽子，放在手里凝视着，“每个人成为血猎之前，都要宣誓，他们的终极目标就是将基鲁赫尔伯特化为灰烬。有的时候会有消息，说他出现在世界的某处，但是很不幸，去的猎人都没有活着回来，偶尔会有侥幸捡回一条命的，但都没有了往日的神气。”

“……”美津子低下了头，“我一直不明白，爸爸为什么要当一名吸血鬼猎人。”

“……也许他有难言之隐也说不定，每个人都有自己的秘密，”服部说道，“我想，我可能知道为什么他会造出人工吸血鬼了，因为狩猎过基鲁的猎人，几乎全部死亡，即使靠着对付吸血鬼的装备，有时也无法弥补身体上的劣势。”

“所以他……”

“这只是我的猜测而已，但是我们先把这个假设当成真实的吧。而且……我们现在的主要目标是寻找次郎不是吗？他是你的父亲留下来的武器，为了将基鲁赫尔伯特化为灰烬，也为了他，别让他走向残暴嗜血的歧途啊，美津子。”

侦探猎人的表情依旧是那样的严肃，她开始回忆起一周前的那个夜晚。  
当时他看上去像是受到了伤害， 表情非常受伤。

而原因是，她对他说了过分的话语。


	3. Chapter 3

——————————  
8\.   
他在躲着她。 

是的，躲着她，他不想看见她。 

他不敢看见她。 

现在又是黄昏，他们再一次开始交换室外的“主权”。 

他坐在公园里，弹着吉他，周围围了几个人类孩子，仿佛都沉浸在那孤独的调子里。 

直到—— 

“我跟你说了多少次，不要接近吸血鬼。”这是一位人类母亲说的。 

“可是他的眼睛不是吸血鬼的红眼，而且他也没伤害我们……” 

“但是身为一个人类居然扮成吸血鬼的样子怎么想都很不正常吧！快点回家，吸血鬼已经开始出没了，以后别再接近这种怪人！” 

很快所有的孩子都被他们的家长带了回去，现在他又是孤零零的一个人。 

不，等等。 

有一个小女孩，跟周围的孩子格格不入。并不是说她的肤色或者眼睛颜色跟人类孩子不一样，而是她根本就没有急着回家。 

她抱着一只小猫，低着头慢慢走到了他的旁边。

“你不回家吗？”他转头看着她，一双伪装的褐色眼睛看着她。 

“再弹一次好吗？”女孩没有回答他的话，而是提出了这样一个请求。 

于是他们坐在了椅子上，有一句没一句的开始聊天。 

“它是你的猫吗？”他手指不曾停下，眼睛却看向了那只瘦小的猫上。 

“是的，被抛弃了，所以我想保护它，而且我也喜欢它……大哥哥，你有要保护的吗？”小女孩抬起了头，看着这个脸色苍白面无血色的人。 

这个问题把他难住了，因为再次想起了之前她对自己说的话。 

【“只是行尸走肉罢了！”】 

于是，他摇头。 

“没有，我没有什么可以守护的。” 

“这样……那么，你愿意跟我一起保护这只猫吗？”小小的女孩抬起头，那张脸里带着小孩子对长辈撒娇的表情，还有祈求和纯真。 

————————   
9\. 

“次郎……” 

一个熟悉的声音突然传入他的耳朵当中，手指突然停止了拨弦，让这件乐器发出了刺耳的杂音，他站起身，看着声音的主人站在了自己的面前。 

“美津子小姐……”他看着她，轻声叫出了她的名字。   
她深吸了一口气，慢慢的走近他，最后，她的身影与他形成了一条平行线。 

“因为我听到了吉他的声音，所以找到了你。” 

他不言。 

“听着次郎，我不知道要怎么做，你才会相信，但我想遏制你的身为吸血鬼的那份欲望不是假的——” 

他想走。 

“等等，别走，求你了，”美津子看出了他想要做什么，开始祈求，“……那个时候……那时候你的所作所为，也许有某些原因……这件事我并没有太多时间去思考，只是觉得害怕……” 

她这样说着，声音却开始微弱起来，她知道，她这么说很大一部分是在为自己开脱。 

“原因……？”他突然抬起了头。 

所谓的“原因”，就是造成一个结果的条件。 

他回想起了那天晚上的事情，那天所发生的。 

有一个声音在教唆他做什么事情，然后等他清醒过来的时候，美津子捂着脖子，一脸惊恐。 

是的，笛声，当笛声再一次响起的时候，他就感到痛苦。 

“你想到什么了吗？！”美津子开始激动起来，是的，只要找到他突然发狂的原因，就可以…… 

就在那一瞬间，那熟悉的笛声再次响起，让他再次抱住了他的头。 

“笛声……那个笛声……”他的呼吸开始急促，对于鲜血的渴求开始攀升。 

【来吧，来吧。】 

【我知道你饿了。】 

【所以吸干她的鲜血吧。】 

那个声音再一次袭来，教唆他袭击面前的这个人类。   
很不幸，他的确很饥饿，自从他出生以来，只喝过一次血。 

“笛声？我什么也听不到啊……”美津子不安的看着他的样子，慢慢的向前走了一步，看着他渐渐变红的双眼，以及那奇怪的瞳孔。 

话音刚落，他飞奔到了她的面前，苍白但有力的双手再次掐住了她的喉咙，露出了那两颗尖牙，即将刺入她的脖子…… 

“次郎……快住手，这不是真正的你……” 

在狂乱之中，他听到了食物对他说的话。 

——喂喂喂，你在开什么玩笑啊？我可是吸血鬼，吸血鬼不就是捕食人类的鲜血为生的吗？ 

——你该不会，是为了保命才这么说的吧？ 

——你已经从我手上逃跑过一次了，这次可别想再侥幸了。 

他这么想着的时候，尖牙的顶端以及抵上了她的皮肤，只要再一用力，他就可以吸食那美味的鲜血—— 

“次郎，快住手啊！清醒一点！” 

就在那一瞬间，他猛地停了下来。不知道是不是因为这句话还是别的原因，笛子声突然消失也让他恢复了神智。 

当他意识到自己的动作的时候，他赶紧离开了她。 

他再一次伤害了她，内心里涌起了一股恐惧。 

还有对自己的厌恶。 

他不知道接下来如何面对她，唯一能做的—— 

只有逃跑。 

————————  
10\. 

他一路狂奔着，不愿意看路人的眼神，就这样一直跑着，直到—— 

看到了一个被衣服裹住的人站在他的面前，整张脸都被衣服和衣领遮住，只露出那双赤红的眼睛盯着他。 

“你是……来找我的吗？”不知道为什么，看着这个充满敌意的眼神，他没有感到恐慌。 

“看来你已经发觉我是谁了，谢谢你不用再让我浪费时间解释，我们一直都在找你，和你想的一样，我们都是以吸血为生，而我是来让你化为灰烬的。” 

“化为灰烬？你要和我决斗吗？” 

“这是基鲁大人的命令，身为他的部下我必须遵守。” 

“等等，我没有和你决斗的理由。” 

“理由？想杀你的多了去了，即使没有命令我也会杀了你，只是时间问题。” 

“可是我并不想跟你决斗……我们是同类，不是吗？” 

对方的脸上露出厌恶的表情，眼里的轻蔑越来越明显。 

“同类？呵，如果你认为是同类的话，那你现在都杀了多少个同类了？”他讥讽着面前这个背着棺材的怪胎。  
  
次郎愣住了。

是的，他手刃了不止一个同类了，这是事实。 

——【但是他们想要我的命，所以没办法，我只好杀了他们咯，谁叫他们惹了我？】 

——【如果这个白痴也想这么做，就把他也化为灰烬吧。】 

刹那间，他的脑海里蹦出了这样的想法，吓了他一跳。 

自己为什么会轻松的有了这种想法？ 

再怎么样，他也是用这双手，夺走了别人的性命。 

如果可以，他真的不想再做这样的事情。 

烦人的笛声再次响起，将他的思绪打断，刺客看着捂着头的他，只是冷冰冰的说道：“基鲁大人通过笛声来催促我了，我必须快点把你解决掉。” 

他捂着头，没有说话。 

“怎么了？为何这么痛苦？哈，我知道了，一定是你胸口处的图案对吧？你的本能被它束缚住了，对吧？” 

“你想……怎么样……？”在痛苦中，他从牙缝里挤出这个问题。 

“虽然我讨厌你，但是我对你的血液的味道很好奇。即使是吸血鬼，失血过多也会停止行动，”刺客冷笑着，“血液对于我们来说，是非常重要的东西，也因此不存在人类那种可悲的排斥反应。” 

刺客说着，露出了他嘴里的尖牙，然后准备扑向他的猎物—— 

“住手！” 

他的头痛在慢慢消失，恍惚间抬起头，看着美津子拿出了枪挡在了他的面前。这一举动也让刺客吃了一惊。 

“我不许你接近他！”她左手拿着枪对准了刺客，右手伸出挡在次郎的面前。 

刺客血红色的双眼微微睁大了一毫米，依旧用他慵懒的声音说着：“还真是勇敢呢人类，她比你还有趣。但是……” 

他们看见那被又长又厚的衣服裹住的身体突然膨胀起来，接着—— 

看见的是比上次那个还要骇人的外貌。 

“为了打败你，我抛弃了以前的模样，这就是我为了基鲁赫尔伯特大人做的巨大牺牲，人类，不让开的话，我就先解决你。” 

————————   
11\.   
他跑进了那栋烂尾楼里，把刺客从她的身边引开，但无意间，视线与楼里的一面镜子相对。 

镜子里是个看上去很可怕的人，毫无血色的皮肤，缠着绑带凌乱的头发，嘴里的尖牙…… 

最惹眼的，是那双血红色的眼睛，瞳孔是正十字。 

这是他第一次看见自己眼睛真正的样子。 

这不是人类应该有的。 

但吸血鬼也没有瞳孔是像他这样的。 

就在那一瞬间，他接受了残酷的事实—— 

他不在阳光之下，也不在黑夜之中。 

他是异类，是双方都不接纳的孤独人形。 

没有人跟他一样，是从人体炼成阵当中诞生的。 

窗户破碎的声音响起，镜子上显现出了另一个人，那个要杀了自己的刺客。 

已经没有时间再惆怅了。他转过身，将棺材和外衣褪下扔到了一边，他不得不跟他决斗，做他不想做的事情。   
快速的躲避着对方雨点一样的攻击，渐渐的感觉力不从心，就在那个时候—— 

对方的肢体穿透了他的腹部。 

那是他之前从没有体会过的疼，他单膝跪在地上，鲜红从伤口中溅落，又顺着喉咙喷出，染红了对方的胳膊和脸颊。 

——好痛。 

——好痛。 

——好痛……好痛！好痛！好痛！好痛！好痛！好痛！好痛！好痛！好痛啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！ 

他惨叫起来，就在那一刻，他感觉自己的体温比以前更加冰冷。喉咙的悲鸣，将阻于气管的血液一股脑顶了出去。 

他似乎将体内的东西全都吐了出去。一瞬间空荡荡的胸腔里，好像立刻填满了其他什么东西，不断沸腾翻滚。 

憎恶，愤怒，以及—— 

——饥饿。 

高涨起来的力量，从体内摧残着这个年轻的生物。渴求，猛烈的渴求。 

血，对他来说最重要的是血。 

好想喝。现在立刻就沐浴在血水之下！ 

——【对对，就是这样就是这样！用这样的架势去痛扁这个白痴，让他知道谁才是老大！】 

“怎么？！”刺客明显大吃一惊，一般来讲被这样捅一下是很难受的，虽然黑夜一族有着比人类强大的多的愈合力，但是痛楚依旧能够感受到，绝大部分都无法承受这样的疼痛。 

正十字瞳猛地一下跃起身来，立于那肮脏的水泥地之上。 

血的味道钻入他的鼻腔。不断流出的血液，如瘴气般笼罩在这栋楼房之中。离开了身体的血液已经失去了原来的温暖，变成了固体凝固在水泥上。

纵使是血，也掩饰不住那家伙的味道。 

苍白的脸上，暗红色的血管暴起，布满在了那如同死尸一般的皮肤上，双眼泛出让人不安的血红色，唯有那正十字一样的瞳孔依旧漆黑，而嘴里，两颗獠牙开始变长。 

他失去了“理性”，被那强制压制的血性所支配。 

——还给我。 

他发出野兽一样的嚎叫。 

“把你的血，给我！” 

刚刚那个用温柔的语调说“不想打架”的单纯男孩不复存在，他被面前这个露出恐怖面容的怪物所代替。 

————————   
12\.   
她在寻找她的小猫。 

就在那位哥哥站起身去跟那个看上去与他年龄差不多的女孩说话的时候，她的猫挣脱了她的怀抱跑掉了。  
  
“真是的，怎么这么不听话？”她小声抱怨着，在这栋黑暗的烂尾楼里寻找着它的身影。 

“你在哪里？快出来，别吓唬我啊！” 

“喵……” 

她听到了熟悉的猫叫，快步向声音发出的地方跑去，看见她熟悉的朋友正在那里，然而—— 

她又听到了楼上有什么动静。 

好奇心是人类的天性，有很多事情都起因于此，但是，世间万物都是一把双刃剑。 

她慢慢的抬起脚，走上了通往楼上的楼梯，然后——   
她对于眼前的事物感到恐惧，甚至开始后悔自己的选择。 

那个刚刚还在给自己和小猫弹吉他的男孩，此时正在凌虐一个外表古怪的怪物。 

不，也许他的所作所为更像是一个怪物。 

他在剥离对方的肉，打碎对方的骨头，听着对方的悲鸣，这声音对他来说宛如动听的乐曲。 

嗯，比他弹出来的吉他的曲调还要悦耳呢。 

他在享受这个过程，等他玩够了，他就会夺走这个白痴的血液。 

不过，对方并不甘心就这样坐以待毙，刺客突然窜起来，猛的将他扔了出去，就在那一瞬间，他感觉到自己的右腿一丝凉意袭来，瞬间变成了两节。 

剧烈的痛苦再次袭来，鲜红从断口处喷涌而出，让他再次发出凄厉的嚎叫。 

快速的伸出右手抓住了自己的肢体，马上接在了断口处，就在那一瞬间新陈代谢开始快速再生将断面重新连接在一起。 

稳住了重心，有着正十字眼瞳的人造吸血鬼完美落地，那双血红的双眼里只有掠食者一样的目光。 

有趣……不过是只受伤的废物也敢这样垂死挣扎。到底谁是猎物谁是祭品，难道还需要别人来告诉吗！ 

毫不犹豫的，他挥动了他的右手。 

瞄准的目标不会有半点偏差，伸出的手指擦破了他的鼻尖，深深刺进他的眼中。 

他一边后退一边胡乱地挥舞着恶心的手臂。不只是被击碎的眼睛，连没有损伤的另一只眼睛也渗满了血液，完全遮蔽了他的视线。 

之前嘲笑他的话语，刺穿他的腹部，撕裂他的右腿时的神气完全不见了。 

现在这位刺客如同随波逐流的海草一般，慢慢吞吞毫无力气。 

狼狈至极，人造吸血鬼看到这一幕忍不住笑出了声。  
  
——【已经玩够了。】 

——【是时候，该拿走战利品了。】 

慢慢的走向了基本上已经宣告死亡的刺客，将头缓缓凑向他的喉咙，发出了胜利者的嘶吼。 

看着对方的大动脉处，那里也有血液在鼓动着。 

虽然比不上人类女孩的血液，但是—— 

尖牙毫不留情的刺入刺客的脖子里，鲜红顺着嘴直奔喉咙，味道果然比不上那个人类的，但是依旧美味。 

…… 

…… 

…… 

理智重新回归这具躯体上，他猛然停下了捕食的动作。 

他伸手摸向腹部，那里早已愈合，不带一点痕迹。   
自己，到底做了什么？ 

他看见刺客已经血肉模糊，不见原型，却依旧还有一口气。 

“你……” 

“……果然……你……极度危险。”刺客仅存的一只眼已经被血糊住，但是依旧在直视着他。 

人造吸血鬼愣住了，刹那间，他明白了刺客来这里的目的。 

“为什么要这样……？” 

“你为何要一味的遵从命令？哪怕，这可能是自杀任务？” 

“为什么……？你还不……明白吗？因为……基鲁赫尔伯特大人是我的上司。身为他的手下之一，听从命令是必须的，他为了复兴吸血鬼的荣耀一直都在努力着，这只是……伟大的牺牲而已……” 

“他到底要做什么来达成所谓的荣耀啊？！”人造吸血鬼喊了出来。 

“为了……让世界成为我们的乐园。” 

“……” 

“哈，你不会懂的吧？毕竟，你只是个被人类造出来的怪胎而已……你虽然同样需要血液来解决饥饿，但是你跟我们不一样，你是比那些想跟人类和平共处的叛徒们还要可恶的存在……因为你的存在玷污了高贵的黑夜一族……不仅如此，你还被刻上了人类的烙印。” 

说道这里的时候，刺客的身上已经出现了磷火，次郎之前看过三次，那是吸血鬼临死前产生的火焰，仿佛是从地狱里来，要将他们带向黑暗。 

“我不会承认你是我们的同类，我想那些向着人类的叛徒也不会承认你是同类……在你没有洗掉那个烙印之前……在你的双瞳依旧是正十字之前……我们……恨……你……” 

走廊里已经找不到他的踪迹，那个他靠着的地方，只剩下一大片灰烬，然后随风飘散。 

他悲伤的看着那里，回想着刺客的话语，此时一阵哭泣声从他身后传来。 

转过了头，他看见了那个抱着猫的女孩正颤抖着，用惊恐的眼神的看着他。 

“好……好可怕……” 

之前那个请求他跟她一起保护小猫的小女孩，如今也露出了这样的表情，也说出了这样的话。 

他慢慢的向她走去，想要安抚她。 

“别过来啊！怪物！”小女孩哭的更厉害了，开始不顾一切的往后退，怀里的小猫似乎察觉到了女孩因为面前这个人而受到了惊吓，开始冲他炸毛。 

她已经完全迷失在恐惧当中，完全没注意到身后就是台阶…… 

一双手将她稳稳接住，服部半平和猿飞悦子有些惊讶的看着这个小女孩，然后又将视线转到了那个人造吸血鬼身上。 

“……次郎？”服部试着叫他的名字。 

而他只是一脸茫然的看着他们，然后慢慢的将头转向了镜子。 

镜子里，那个人形看上去非常骇人，全身都是血，配上他苍白的肤色和凌乱的头发，仿佛就是一具尸体一样。 

“次郎！” 

晚来了一步的美津子也顺着楼梯跑到了盟友的身后，然后看见了脸颊和身体都被鲜血染红的他。 

“美津子小姐……”他慢慢的穿好了外面的披风，然后—— 

“拜托，请不要，看着我——” 

玻璃被打碎的声音响起，这是他用棺材弄得杰作。 

如同风一般，他消失在了众人的眼前，再一次。


	4. Chapter 4

——————————

13.

冰冷的，刺骨的寒气。

他依旧行走在实验室的走廊里，走在那深不见底的走廊里。

这一回，厚厚的霜覆盖了周围的一切，地上，墙壁上，全部都是。

他记得这里，这里是，那个与他有着相同声音，相同样貌，但却不是他的人所处的世界。

——【除了我之外，无人能来到这里。】 

不知从某处，传来了这样的声音，很平静，很客气，但是里面暗藏了嘲弄。

——【你怎样才能明白呢？我就是你，你就是我，已经说过了啊。】 

“你……是谁？” 

——【你需要学习如何提升你的理解能力。】

脚下，杂乱的影子在他面前汇聚在了一起，最终组成完整的体形。那是和他自己印象里不差分毫的样貌。

“我不认识你，你从哪里来？”

“可真无情啊。我并非来自外面。我从一开始就在这里了，从你诞生的那一刻起就在这里，我一直在注视着你，注视着你的所作所为。我就是你，你就是我。”

“不要骗我……”

“我并没有在骗你哦，你所做的事情，你所经历的，我都知道。”

那个傲慢的人嘴角慢慢上扬。

“你也知道，那些家伙有多讨厌了吧？”

“我不懂你说的是什么意思。”

“举个例子，光明寺美津子，当你咬了她之后，她根本就不会想原因，而是把所有的错都扣在你的头上；还有那个先前友善跟你打招呼的废物吸血鬼，看见你的瞳孔后就吓得屁滚尿流；再比如那个带着猫的人类小杂种，看到你的真面目之后，先前的一切友善都消失的无影无踪。这帮人都伤害了你，你应该把他们全都干掉才对。”

“被他们伤害我的确很伤心，但是，美津子小姐很快就来询问原因，她意识到这不是我自己想做的。那个弹着吉他的男孩，我知道他害怕未知的事物，严格来讲，我跟他并不是同族。那个带着小猫的孩子，当时我的确很狼狈又很吓人，我还……我还杀死了别人，沾满了别人的鲜血，她害怕我，我完全能够理解！”

“切……你的想法，可真让我厌恶啊。”

他说着，慢慢走向了他。

“先不说那个胆小鬼和那个小畜生，说说美津子吧，她的血很美味，可是你居然让她逃跑了两次，真是丢人！”

“不是的……我完全不想伤害她……”

“我说了，她只是人类，是食物！没有必要在乎他们！只要吸干他们的血液就行了！而且你知道你还有什么让我火大的吗！你居然不想战斗！你居然不享受战斗的快感！你真是太让我失望了！”

之前平静和彬彬有礼的伪装渐渐被撕破，剩下的只有邪恶和歇斯底里。

“而且，那个糟老头子派来的小丑们，杀了也没关系吧！你应该开开心心的，把他们化为灰烬才是！谁叫他们招惹你的！”

次郎立刻回想起那个刺客说要把他化为灰烬时，他脑中闪过的……那个毛骨悚然的想法。

“原来如此……原来那都是你在搞鬼吗？！”

“搞鬼？你没在开玩笑吧？！怀着沉重的心情，你以为你在举办葬礼吗？！”

那个歇斯底里的野兽冲他叫唤着，突然，他深吸了一口气，然后再一次恢复了平静。

“真是抱歉，我太失态了……不管怎么样，有一点我是想表扬你的。”那个散发着邪恶气息的人再一次将自己的本性隐藏起来。

次郎咽了口口水，他知道这个家伙欣赏的东西绝对不是什么好事。

“你失血过多之后的表现，真的是很棒啊。”他说着，眯起红眼笑了起来。

“你啊，果然稍微努力一点还是可以做的很棒的嘛，毫不留情的痛殴那个丑八怪，毫不留情吸食他的血，嘛，的确，吸血鬼的血液味道的确比不上人类女孩的就是……喂，下次赶紧吃了美津子如何？那小姑娘很美味啊，你知道的吧？那是人类女孩的血哦。你吸食的那个污秽不堪的怪物之血跟她的可是无法比拟的。”

“别开玩笑了！！”次郎终于愤怒起来。

“不要再装了，我已经看穿你的想法了哦。其实，你很想要的吧？”

他已经忍耐到了极限。

“够了！给我消失！”

那个人只是讥讽的笑了一下，摇了摇头。

“真是可怜啊，遏制本性的蠢货，我们下次再见吧，兄弟。希望下次能好好地谈一谈……”

————————

再一次，睁开了双眼，这回天空阴沉沉的，雨正从空中坠落。

他从棺木里站起身来，让雨水冲刷着他身上的血污，只想快点摆脱这些暗红。

很快的，全身都被淋湿了，湿溜溜的头发紧贴着他的皮肤，恍惚间，他看见鲜血伴随着雨水顺着头发掉入土地里，很快这些血水就被泥土吸收，成为了植物的养料。

——如果这些植物吸收了这些血，会不会变成吸血植物呢？

他被自己的这个滑稽的想法逗笑了，但是笑声没有持续多久就停住了。

那个梦，又是那个梦。

慢慢的将手放在胸口上，那里有着自从他出生起就被打上的烙印，用于压制他邪恶的一面。

但是压制不代表消失，他两次梦见那个跟他一模一样的人就是在提醒着他，有人住在他的心里。

这个人不断的在教唆他做坏事，跟他的外貌一模一样。

但是，他不想伤害任何人。这个想法来自他的内心，他确信无疑。

然而这个世界很明显没有做好准备迎接他的到来，他是个不被祝福的存在。

他是一个怪物，孤身一人继续流浪。

已经过去了一整天，天空却依旧在下雨。

他坐在并排的高楼的台阶上，思考着自己该何去何从。黄昏已经降临，人类开始回家，而吸血鬼开始出没在外面，双方擦肩而过不说一句话，诡异，但是每一天都会发生。

“我在期待什么呢，怎么可能是他呢……”

一个陌生的声音出现在他的身后，他慢慢转过头，看见了一个女人撑着伞站在那里，那是穿着一身黑衣，双眼赤红，脸色苍白的女人，看得出来，她是一个吸血鬼。

“你来这种地方做什么？”见他不回答，她又问了一句。

“啊，抱歉……”他马上站起了身，准备离开。

“这个地方你不该来，快点回家去吧。”

家？听到这个字，他停住了脚步。

“我无处可去。”他转过身，给了她一个悲伤又寂寞的表情。 

在黄昏中，他看见她露出了惊讶的表情。

————————

14.

吸血鬼女士叫深水，爱好是捡大街上的各种东西回家。

他就是其中之一。

“你全身都湿透了，用这个来擦一擦吧。”她说着，递给他一块浴巾。

等他将头发和身体上的水全部擦干之后，女人只是说了一句“请自便”，接着就回到了棺材中休眠。年轻的人造吸血鬼只是坐在椅子上看着外面的世界。

现在已经是夜晚，道路上再也看不见一个人类的踪影，有的只是穿着黑衣服的吸血鬼们行走在黑暗之中。

他其实也可以出去，但是一想起他那双诡异的瞳孔，最后还是选择呆在建筑内。

尽管可以伪装，然而这并不能改变本质上的不同。

那一天，他一夜未眠，只是静静的坐在桌子前看着窗外，直到太阳开始出现在地平线上，然后，身着黑衣的生物开始往黑暗的地方走去，回到他们的棺木里。

“啊啦，你还在啊？”那个女人的声音从他身后传来。

“如果我妨碍了你，我现在就离开。”年轻的吸血鬼说着，小心翼翼的站了起来。

“没关系，你想待多久都行。”吸血鬼女士轻声回答着他，拿起了花洒浇灌着花盆里的花朵，看着水顺着花瓣流下，流入土壤之中。

就这样两人沉默了许久，最后，她开口打破了寂静。

“我已经一个人活了很久了——对于人类来说，已经是很漫长的岁月了，当初初拥我的那个人也早就离开了。所以不知不觉之间，我喜欢在大街上捡回无人看管的事物回来——人类，吸血鬼，甚至是迷路的动物。”

“就像那个人一样……”

吸血鬼女士抬起了头看着外面灰蒙蒙的天空，又将视线转向了她捡回来的吸血鬼身上，他看上去非常年轻，可能也就刚刚成年的样子。

刚刚成年，就已经“死去”了吗……？他作为人类的人生未免太过短暂，但是作为吸血鬼……看他的眼神，似乎才刚刚出生。

“所以那天我看见了你，还以为是他回来了。”她将猜想藏在脑海里，向他倾诉。

“那个人对于你来说很重要，对吧？所以你很希望他可以回来，对吧？”

她露出了惊讶的表情看着这个外貌年轻的吸血鬼，随即露出微笑。

“是的，虽然我们在一起只有几天，但是我忘不了他，也许这就是所谓的刻骨铭心吧。”

“你喜欢他，对吧？”他用那双伪装的褐色眼眸看着她。

女人开始有些害羞。

“你这孩子怎么总问别人的事情而对自己的过去绝口不提？”

年轻的吸血鬼的脸上露出了一种……她不知道怎么形容的表情，悲伤，寂寞，忧郁……似乎全部混合在了一起。

“我没有什么可以提的，因为我一无所有。”

她更加惊讶了，看着他的脸，那似乎不是他这个年龄应该说的话。

不，不，吸血鬼不能靠外貌来判定年龄，但是，他的眼睛……

她这时才注意到他的眼睛，那不是吸血鬼的血红色。

“吓我一跳，你说的这句话跟他说的一模一样……听我说吧孩子，也许真的有人在等你回家，只是你没有留意而已。扣心自问，你最想回到谁的身边？”

“……”

脑海里，第一个浮现的，就是她的面庞。他依旧记得，自己的双手捧住她的脸颊的时候，感受到的温度，让他迷恋。

然后，他将问题扔了回去。

“……深水小姐，你想念的那个人，是人类还是——”

“他是一个半吸血鬼。”

她接下了他的问题。

半吸血鬼？他的确听说过这个，但是他对这个群体的了解少之甚少。

“深水小姐，能跟我好好说一下关于半吸血鬼的事情吗？”

他看见她的眉毛微微挑起。

“你看上去对此一无所知……你难道不是混血吗？你的眼睛……”

“这只是伪装而已……”他没有撒谎。

“……好吧，无论如何，我把我知道的告诉你。”深水坐在了他的面前，看着他的脸颊。

“所谓的半吸血鬼，就是人类和吸血鬼的后代，身上同时具备着两族的基因，但是因为是不同的种族混合出来的生物，所以无法预测后代会从亲代那里继承什么。”

“但是，这些后代无论继承的基因是否‘平衡’，都一律称之为‘半吸血鬼’。一般来讲，混血们都会有一两样吸血鬼的特征——苍白的皮肤；红色的眼睛；吸血鬼独有的尖牙；怕阳光的特性；吸食血液为生。”

“有些混血很幸运，他们具备了吸血鬼强大的力量和生命力，但是却没有吸血鬼们的弱点和特性。有些却相当不幸，他们没有继承优点，反倒是所有的缺点都具备，他们当中很多都很虚弱，甚至很长时间都躺在床上，即使出去也只能坐着轮椅。”

“但……无论如何，有一点可以确定的是，死于非命的混血，有可能会变成吸血鬼。虽然几率是看他们继承的基因来计算的——越强的混血变成吸血鬼的几率越大，即使是那些最脆弱的，也有1%的可能性。”

“但有趣的是，死于非命的混血中，绝大部分都是那些最最脆弱的半吸血鬼，他们的死因绝大部分是自杀。”

说到这里的时候，深水看了一眼面前的男孩，他看上去受到了一些惊吓。

“自杀……？为什么？”

“因为他们的身体比人类还要脆弱啊，他们当中很多人宁愿变成吸血鬼，也不愿意作为最最脆弱的‘废物’，就连走路也走不了，只能依靠轮椅，终日躺在床上。尽管对于他们来说摆脱这种命运的可能性只有1%。但是哪怕只有1%，也依旧愿意尝试，孤注一掷……但是我想你能猜到，只有极少数完成了‘蜕变’。”

“而半吸血鬼的后代……通常是吸血鬼隐性基因携带者，这群人死后也有变吸血鬼的可能性，但是跟混血不同，他们只要在到达一定年龄之前没有受到什么过重的刺激，吸血鬼特征就会消失，从此作为一个人类度过这一生。总之，唯一可以完全避免变成吸血鬼的方法只有一个，那就是自然死亡。”

“我明白了……那么，深水小姐在乎的那个人……”

“他既不脆弱，也不强壮。”

房间里的光线暗了下来，太阳已经落山，黑衣服们开始出现在街道上。

“他没有跟我讲起自己的事情，虽然他的伤很多天才康复，但他连名字都没跟我说。”深水站起身来，坐在镜子面前打扮着她自己。

“为何你会这么喜欢他呢？你连他的名字都不知道呢。”他站在她身后，看着镜面上女人的脸。

“是啊，为什么呢？我也不清楚呢，或许这就是，一见钟情吧？也许他是好人，又也许他是个坏人，但是这些都没有关系。”女人通过镜子看着提问者，回答他的问题。

“你很相信他，对吧？”

“当然，不管是人类，吸血鬼，还是半吸血鬼，都必须要靠信念才能继续存在，否则就只是一具行尸走肉罢了。你也在相信一个人的，对吧孩子？”

他低下了头，表情凝重，一言不发。

——果然，他还是不愿意提及自己的过去。

她这么想着。

“我今天要出去，冰箱里还有冷冻血浆，如果你饿了，就请便吧。”最后，深水转头看了这个神秘的同类最后一眼，转身离开。

————————

15.

夜晚中，肤色苍白，双眼血红的生物们正聚在一起聊天，这个场面，跟白天人类们似乎没有什么两样。

最大的不同，可能就是食物了吧，杯子全部都是血红色的液体，不是酒，而是鲜血。

他只是看着这一切，面无表情的。

他跟周围的各位都有点不大一样，他的肤色和双眼让人想到了人类。

但是张开嘴，里面却又有一双跟他们一样的尖牙。

这就是他，一个混血。

——一个杂种。他想着，将混有酒和冰块的鲜血灌入自己的喉咙里。

他回想起几个月前的那一天，他被过激派血猎追杀，而理由非常简单。

他有吸血鬼的基因，过激派就是这样一群让人火大的疯子们。

好不容易逃离了那群神经病的攻击，捂着伤口坐在了台阶上，那一天，天空正下着雨。

然后，她出现在自己的面前，仿佛是天使一般——

“呦，透，你现在手头紧吗？要不要跟我们一块过来？这里有个活哦。”

熟人的声音传入他的耳朵里，将他带回现实，在吧台前回过身，看见一群身着黑衣的吸血鬼正聚在一起，似乎准备离开酒吧。

他愣了一下，然后，站起了身加入了他们。

无论如何，填饱肚子才是最重要的。


	5. Chapter 5

————————   
16\.   
“讲真，我真的不应该大晚上带着年轻女孩和孩子一起出来……”   
半平开着他的甲壳虫车，行驶在城市的夜路之中，透过车窗，他几乎看不到任何一个人类在灯火通明的街道上行走。   
“次郎哥哥在哪里，我们就去哪里找他！”坐在后排的小胜立刻反驳，他不允许别人这样看扁他。   
“小胜，他是你长辈，注意礼貌。”美津子在一旁严肃的提醒着她的弟弟，随后又将头转向了车窗。   
“……想不到城市里居然存在这么多的吸血鬼……”她看着窗外那些面色苍白双眼血红，身着黑衣的人形生物，喃喃自语。   
“……在某种程度上，他们似乎与人类相差不大，”坐在前排的悦子突然开口，“我想400年前，在吸血鬼的棺木被挖出来之前，无论是阳光明媚的白天，还是深不见底的黑夜，都是人类的地盘，每当夜晚来临的时候，也是这样的场景。”   
美津子没有回答，但是她开始想象面前的吸血鬼都是人类的场景。   
“某种程度上，我有点羡慕400年前那些人类，他们不会被吸血鬼袭击。”   
美津子说着，又低下头看着挂在胸前的十字架，那是漂亮又庄重的饰品，保护她行走在夜路的时候能够让吸血鬼们少招惹她，如果吸血鬼的血液碰到了十字架，它就会变成血红色。但也有不知好歹的家伙硬要找她的麻烦，她第一次看见次郎的那一天就是。   
那一天父亲的实验室发生了灾难，而她也找到了一封泛黄的信封，里面有着他留给她的信息。

名字叫次郎的人造吸血鬼，以及他胸口上的符号。

“即使没有吸血鬼，人类也会自找麻烦的，”半平透过后视镜看着美津子，低声向她说道，“你也应该知道，人类有时无法互相了解，而由此又引发了各种各样的事情。”   
半平将目光回到了前方的道路上，然后继续。   
“你知道吸血鬼猎人内部也在互相斗争的吧？不同的想法和理论碰撞在一起，最后成为了对立面。”   
美津子当然知道。   
“过激派……”她喃喃自语。

“……是的，过激派。一群见到吸血鬼就要杀死的存在，但是内部还有更加偏执的疯子，如果他们看见一个人类跟吸血鬼友好，就会说他们是人类的叛徒，然后处决。这些你应该都知道的，对吧？……我很好奇，过激派招募猎人是靠什么来判定的……”一想到那些疯子犯下的罪行，他的眉头就拧在了一起。

“靠对精神病程度来判断吧。”悦子在一旁翻了个白眼，声音里满满的嘲讽，与平常那个温柔体贴的女子仿佛判若两人。

“……美津子，我记得你的父亲还有个儿子的，对吧？”半平没有理会悦子对过激派的嘲讽，将话语投向了美津子身上。   
当然，他内心里是完全同意他助手的话的。他们两人作为搭档共事已经很久了，很多时候完全不需要对话就能理解对方的心思。

“是的……他在我出生之前就已经死去了，父亲他一直不肯告诉我他的死因。”

“想必他不愿意再回忆起这件事吧，毕竟是自己的孩子死去的事情……”半平轻声说道。

“……我知道我的父亲一开始是个过激派，但那只是短暂的，后来他成为了温和派的一员……我不是很清楚他经历了什么，他没跟任何人说过。”

“每个人都会有秘密。”半平依旧将这句话搬了出来。

“但是我想不明白，为什么身为温和派的父亲，这几年却在想办法制造生物，甚至不惜动用禁术？服部先生，我怀疑我父亲不仅仅是……”

“我也说过那也只是我自己的猜想而已，就连我也觉得事情不是那么简单……无论如何，我们现在都要把次郎带回来，我猜他独自一人一定很孤独吧……”

美津子低下头，回想着他的反应。   
他那受伤的表情，还有躲着她的样子，以及最后——

【“拜托，请不要，看着我——”】

刹那间，她感到胸口一阵绞痛。   
她为什么这么难过？他明明只是一个从人体炼成阵里诞生的生物而已。但是——   
  
  
  


她回想起她前几天做的噩梦，梦见基鲁赫尔伯特的刺客在追击她，然后，那个有着正十字瞳的人救了她的命。   
但是他没有注意到身后的刺客还有一口气，银质的刀刃瞬间捅入他的胸膛，插进他的心脏，刹那间他的身体被他自己的鲜血染红，然后如同破布一样倒在她的怀里。   
那个梦如此的真实，那大片的鲜红似乎拥有质感，粘稠又让人觉得恶心。不仅如此，她还闻到了浓烈的血腥味。

而且最重要的一点，他没有在她怀里化为灰烬。   
她记得当时她哭着醒了过来，并对此嗤之以鼻。

“梦和现实往往相反。”当时她是这样说服自己的。   
但是虽然嘴上这样说，她还是感到了名为后悔的情绪填满胸膛。   
  
  
  


“这就是我和小胜为什么在这里的原因。哪怕只有一点线索，我也得去探查。”她将她的想法说了出来。

“看样子，你已经下定决心了啊。”半平透过车内后视镜看着这个女孩，看着她检查自己枪械里的子弹。   
银色的弹壳，里面装满了火药，可能还有圣水。

“是的，他是因为我说的话离开的，所以我必须把他找回来。服部先生，您说过您和悦子来这里也在调查一件有关次郎的事？”女孩接着检查着枪械是否出现故障，这种精密的东西，出一点问题引发的后果都会非常严重。

“我要去这座城市的图书馆找找线索……你知道，自从你跟我说次郎胸口的那个符文之后，我就觉得，我好像在哪里见过相关的文献。”   
“关于符文本身，我心里有种不好的预感，美津子。”半平的表情相当严肃。

女孩将枪放进了枪套里，然后握紧了胸前的十字架。   
——不好的预感吗？   
“那么，服部先生，您和猿飞小姐请小心。”将这个疑问和担忧藏在心里，她对她的盟友送上关切。   
“谢谢，你也是哦！记住，小心吸血鬼的催眠术。”副驾驶座的悦子给了她一个坚定的微笑。   
美津子点了点头，随后将头转向了她的弟弟。   
“来吧，小胜，抓紧我的手。”

当姐弟两人离开了汽车之后，半平带着悦子向着前方继续行驶，寻找着那个图书馆的踪影。   
“那里只有晚上营业。”他喃喃自语。   
“老板，”坐在他身旁的女人问道，“你对那个符文有印象？”   
“是的，我记得在图书馆里找到过相关的信息，在一本记录着禁忌魔法的旧书里。”

“禁忌？”悦子立刻意识到有些不对。

“是的，你应该知道，那些被列为禁忌的东西，原因各种各样，有的是挑战人类长久以来形成的伦理，有的本身研究的目的就带有邪恶色彩，而还有些……”   
熟悉的门帘映入眼帘，在灯红酒绿的夜晚下，这里也并不显眼。

“……则是带有人类不自知的傲慢，等意识到这样不对的时候，已经有些迟了。”悦子代替半平，把剩下的话说完。

“是的，就是这样。”

半平说着锁好车门，带着他的助手推开了那个建筑的门。  
————————   
17\.   
次郎从冰箱里拿出了一袋冷冻血浆，看着标签最多的是"A", 其次还有"O","B"以及"AB".

——是不同的血型。

之前他无意间听说过其他吸血鬼讨论什么血型的血最好喝，有的说“AB”, 有的说"A", 还有的说，即使血型相同，味道也会根据个体的不同而有不同，不能一概而论。

“……美津子小姐的血型是什么呢？”他看着手中的血袋喃喃自语。

——【管她是什么血型呢，只要记住她的血很好喝，下次把她吸干就对了！】

脑海里，那个声音再次响起，与自己一模一样的声音。   
“停下来。”他低下头，给了那个声音一个警告。

不等那个声音的回答，头疼再一次出现，笛子的声音出现，让他浑身颤抖。   
“又是那个声音……每次笛声响起的时候，就说明……”   
基鲁赫尔伯特的刺客就在附近。

【哦，现在该是我出马的时候了。】   
【我知道你饿了，你已经多久没喝血了？】

再一次，感受到了鲜血的渴求，他的眼睛转向了冰箱里的冷冻血浆，仿佛看见了红细胞透过塑料皮看着他。

【不不不，这不是你该喝的，那些跟食物玩“好朋友游戏”的懦夫才会天天喝这种东西！】   
【听我说，去吸食新鲜血液去吧！那东西比这破玩意美味多了！】

“我必须离开这里……我必须……”   
——与鲜血无关，我要去……我要去找到基鲁赫尔伯特的刺客……   
他将血袋扔回了冰箱里，随后将这个制冷装置的门关上。

——冷静，冷静，不能输给这个声音，不能输给这个声音。

他捂着头，大口的吸着气，跌跌撞撞的向门口走去，公寓的走廊一片寂静，几乎每扇门外面都有一面用银色的金属做成的铁门，有的上面还挂满了十字架。

那些门里，一定都躲着人类吧？瑟瑟发抖，祈祷红眼的人形不要进入他们的庇护所的人类。   
虽然深水告诉过他，这座城市里住着很多不愿意袭击人类的吸血鬼，但是看不起人类的也大有人在，所以绝大部分人类宁愿把所有吸血鬼都当成假想敌，每当黄昏降临，他们都会跑回家里，用银制的铁门和十字架抵御入侵。

——【真可惜，要突破那里需要点时间，运气不好的话，门后面可能还有枪械和木桩哦。】   
无视着那个让人讨厌的声音，克制着自己想要吸血的欲望，他接着往公寓外面走去。

终于，他感到公寓里的灯不再像之前那样强烈，马上就快到大门了，但就在那时一个人让他停了下来。

一个肤色跟人类一样的男人正靠着门口抽着烟，听见脚步声他转过了头，一双黑色的眼睛看着楼道里的人。

“你……”次郎惊讶的望着这个男人，人类在这种时候出去不危险吗？   
一声无奈的叹息，随后张开了嘴。在霓虹灯的照耀下，他看见这个男人嘴里有着一双跟吸血鬼一样的尖牙。

【“他是一个半吸血鬼。”】   
【“一般来讲，混血们都会有一两样吸血鬼的特征——”】

"你难道……就是深水小姐说的那个人？"他微微瞪大了双眼，望着面前这个男人。

当然，这是废话，这个男人明显就是，所以他不需要答案。

“深水在哪？”他直截了当，算是承认了自己的身份。

“她出去了——”

肉体击打金属的声音袭来，那个男人咬牙切齿，露出悔恨和焦急的表情。   
“不在吗？麻烦了……”   
“发生什么了！？”年轻的人造吸血鬼意识到有不好的事情即将发生，不，是已经发生了。   
而且，这件事很有可能跟基鲁赫尔伯特有关系。

但是很明显，对方不想跟他解释什么，他起身准备离开。

“等等——”

话没有说完，鲜血从那个男人的后背喷涌而出，喷溅在地面上。   
也沾满了刺客的爪子。

“为何不听从指挥呢？”刺客瞟了一眼站在公寓里的生物，又将视线转移到了那个他刚刚攻击的混血身上。   
“你想背叛我们吗？”

半吸血鬼靠在墙上，表情因为疼痛而扭曲在一起。   
“原来一直有人在监视吗……”他喃喃自语，有些艰难的站起了身。

“基鲁赫尔伯特大人不允许背叛。”刺客冷冰冰的看着他，血红色的双眼里没有任何情绪，接着他又将视线转移到另一个人身上。

“不要插手，我一定要处理叛徒。”

但是次郎不会给刺客机会，厚重的棺木冲破了有些破旧的金属铁门，将那个红眼的暗杀者怼向了对面的建筑。随后他快速起身，抓住了那个半吸血鬼的手快速逃离现场。  
————————   
18\.   
“你需要赶紧止血……”他看着半吸血鬼后背的伤势，看见伤口依旧不见愈合。   
所谓的半吸血鬼，就是这样一个不稳定的存在，无法知道他们会从亲代那里继承什么，如果继承的全部都是缺点，那将是痛苦的人生。

“已经没有时间了……”受伤的男人这说着，“快带深水离开这座城市……！”

“究竟发生什么了？基鲁赫尔伯特……他做什么了？”

“我只是一时糊涂，谁知道竟然会……”他慢慢站起身来，向远处走去，“快点带着深水离开这里……”

“等等！”他望着对方的背影叫着，“你知道深水小姐一直都在等你回去吗？你快点回到她的身边去吧！”

“她与我无关。”他头也不回。

“……如果是这样，你为什么要过来找她呢？”

半吸血鬼依旧没有回头，但是他看见他的头微微抬起。

“其实你很想回到她身边的，对吧？我问你，你是不是很喜欢她？”

他不言。

“既然这样，你为何不回去呢？为何不回到她的身边呢？”

他的脸上露出了一丝苦笑。

“我有什么脸面回去见她？我是个很差劲的人，是个只要有钱什么坏事都愿意做的杂种……你的眼睛不是血红色的，你也被谁称呼为过‘杂种’吧？那是一些人对于我们半吸血鬼的蔑称。是的，我是一个杂种，一个混蛋，为了钱甚至不惜让这座城市毁灭，这里可是那些爱好和平的吸血鬼们居住地，起码大部分和平者是。”   
半吸血鬼说着，从外衣口袋里拿出了一个装置。   
“这个东西，已经布满了这里，只要一爆炸，大量的圣水和银粉就会伴随着火药弥漫，虽然只要心脏不被银伤害就不会化为灰烬，但是要清理身体里的伤口可是相当麻烦和痛苦的。更何况……还有火药呢，基鲁赫尔伯特的目标估计就是那些‘和平者’们，所以他不惜将其他人也一块卷入这场毁灭。”

“基鲁赫尔伯特……”次郎重复着这个名字。   
这个名字他再熟悉不过。   
他从之前那个刺客嘴里大概知道了基鲁赫尔伯特是个什么人。有一点他可以肯定，自己跟这个不知道活了多久的吸血鬼相处不来。

“这个世界的人，只要不是刚出生的婴儿就一定知道这个名字，那可是连哭泣的孩子都能瞬间止住眼泪的恶魔。我想他和在这里招募我们工作的那个人有很大关系……与基鲁赫尔伯特作对是没有好下场的……”

“你打算怎么办呢？”

“当然是逃跑，我还没有活够呢，哪怕我只是一个杂种而已。”半吸血鬼说着，迈步向前走去。

“你就任由这里变得这么危险吗！？”

“这些事与我无关，他们的生死我不在乎。”他冷淡的回答着对方的话语。

“那你为何要跑过来通知深水小姐呢！？她住在这里，所以你不会抛弃她的对吧！？”

他恼火起来。   
“你是我什么人？！别表现的好像你跟我很熟一样！”半吸血鬼转过了身，脸因为愤怒而抽搐了起来。

“但是深水小姐跟我说过，无论你是怎样的人，她都会等你回去的。”   
半吸血鬼愣住了。   
“我知道这种心情，她一定喜欢着你。”   
他坚定地说着，希望对方能够就此回心转意不再只想着逃跑。   
无论混血怎么被某些人鄙视，他们都是比他幸福的存在。   
他们都比他幸运的多。

次郎看见那个男人脸上的表情——困惑，惊讶都混在了一起，随后——

“哈，我居然在这里被一个头发凌乱背着棺材的小子给教训……现在我装糊涂也不行了吧……”   
他说着将手里的装置扔给了这个流浪者。   
“我知道这些东西都被装在了哪里，这是我欠深水，和这座城市的。”   
次郎听到了对方的话，脸上露出了笑容。   
“我也会帮你——”   
但是很快他脸上的笑容僵住了。   
在黑暗之中，一双血红色的眼睛出现在两人的视线之中。   
是那个刺客。   
受了伤的半吸血鬼慢慢的后退，脸上露出了不甘心的表情，察觉到这一点的次郎将头转向了自己的新盟友。

“我负责引开他，你快去吧。”背着棺材的人形说着向刺客走去。   
“但是……”他还在犹豫，但是被对方斩钉截铁的打断。

“快点！”

半吸血鬼犹豫了一秒，然后立刻转身向目的地跑去，就在他开始奔跑的一瞬间，刺客也向自己的目标扑过去。   
但是，他很快被另一个人拦住，双方纠缠在一起，滚进了路旁的河里。   
刺客恼怒的摆脱了对方的纠缠，快速的跳出水面，然后敏捷的顺着某座钟楼的顶端爬去，那里应该是这座城市最高的地方了，在这里，一切都映入眼底。

“为什么？”

那个烦人的家伙的声音从身后传来，刺客转过身，盯着他的脸。

“为什么基鲁赫尔伯特要做这种事情？”

“为了身为我们吸血鬼的荣耀，大概吧，”刺客冷笑着，“但有一点我很确定，基鲁赫尔伯特是一位伟大的领袖，所以我决定忠于他，我脖子上的咬痕就是证明。”

透过微弱的光线，他看见刺客的脖子上有着两道相差四厘米的纵向排列的伤痕，正处于颈动脉的正上方，而伤痕周围，还有着一圈隐隐约约的黑紫色。   
他情不自禁的伸出手，触碰了自己嘴里的那两颗尖牙，估摸着计算，自己的两颗尖牙大概相距四厘米。   
那是吸血鬼的尖牙留下的咬痕，如果是自己咬了他的脖子，也会留下这样的印记，唯一的不同可能就是那周围的黑紫色。

“我本想只做好自己的本职工作，消灭那个叛徒，你完全可以趁这个机会逃跑，但是最终你却蠢到要往枪口上撞……你和那些所谓的‘和平者’一样，是基鲁赫尔伯特大人不需要的东西，所以你们统统化为灰烬就好了。”

“就算对他是不需要的，但是每个人对于某人来说是很重要的，有人在等着他们！”

“呵，没人需要你的存在，怪胎！”

次郎微微眯了一下眼睛，然后——   
“也许是这样，但是……”   
棺材落地，外套离身。   
“我也有很想见的人！”

刺客不屑的笑容越来越明显了。   
“行吧，我先将你化为灰烬，再收拾那个叛徒。”

刺客血红色的眼睛盯着他，只有杀意。  
————————   
19\.   
美津子的右手之前几乎不曾离开过腰间的枪套，但是现在却在犹豫要不要放下。   
她从来没有这样行走在夜晚的大街上，在这么多吸血鬼之间。

但是很不可思议，很多吸血鬼只是很有礼貌向她送上问候。   
“我真的很佩服小姐您，作为一个人类，带着一个孩子在夜晚下行走，这是很需要勇气的。”

还有的向她提出忠告。   
“小心那些建筑物之间阴暗的角落！那里可能有我的一些因为非常饥饿而失去理智的同类！”

还有些——   
“你是为了找你的男朋友才行走在夜晚的大街上吗？真是勇敢啊，这可能就是真爱了吧~”

“请不要误会，他不是我男朋友，我找他是为了别的事情！”她急忙反驳。   
但是她却感觉自己的脸微微发热。   
于是她又急忙摇头，希望自己的脸能够快速降温。

不过走了不知道多久，问了不知道多少人，却依旧找不到关于次郎的线索。   
不经意的低下头，自己的弟弟紧握着她的手，但是双眼却在周围来回移动。   
“他们好像也没什么可怕的嘛，就跟我们人类一样。”年幼的小胜冲她露出了微笑。

“我想……还是要小心为妙。”美津子虽然这样说着，但是手却不知不觉放下了。  
她抬起头，看向了远处的钟楼，那里应该是这里最高的地方，不知道，现在他在是不是在楼顶站着看着这座灯火通明的城市——

爆炸声从那里传出，把所有人的视线成功转向了钟楼。

“我靠发生什么了！？”

“难道是……过激派血猎来找茬了吗！？”

“天哪，哪怕要消灭我们倒也好说，但是这座城市也住着很多人类的啊！他们是疯了吗！？”

“先保护好你自己吧！”

“过激派只想着消灭所有吸血鬼，不在乎被意外卷进来的人类会怎么样，还美名曰这是伟大的牺牲。”

“我的人类兄弟还在家里！我得马上回家！”

街道上瞬间一片混乱，一群黑衣服的生物急急忙忙往不同的方向跑去。

但是人流中，只有两个人的方向不同，那是一对人类姐弟。  
————————   
20\.   
他不停的逃窜着，将刺客从钟楼引开，往偏僻的地方跑去，而身后的刺客一边逼近他一边向他射击。   
脸颊无意中被子弹划破，剧痛从伤口处传来，还冒着嘶嘶作响的白烟。   
——是银弹。   
银能够遏制住愈合能力，是人类对付吸血鬼的手段之一，现在装有这些子弹的枪械却在一个吸血鬼的手里。   
身后又传来了好几声枪响，他凭借着听觉来闪避从后袭来的子弹，必须小心，如果心脏被打中的话，他就会分崩离析，随风飘散。   
但是就如他所害怕的，依旧有子弹打中了自己的身体，胳膊上，和腿上，剧痛无比。   
很快跑到了一栋大楼里，刺客继续按动着扳机，但是再也没有子弹出现。

他将枪扔到了一边，接着向猎物扑去，将他按在墙上。

“你的存在本身就是个错误，没有用的东西不配存在于世。”

次郎不顾胳膊上的伤口，用力量握住对方的手臂。   
“是的，我的确跟其他人不一样，就连我的眼睛也是那样的诡异。但是……但是……就算是这样，我也……”   
那个女孩的外貌浮现在自己的脑海里，再一次。

“我也想见美津子小姐！”   
伸出了没有受伤的腿，刺客的身体飞了出去，将后面的墙壁撞出了洞，瞬间藏在墙里面电线开始断裂，火星四溅，点燃了一片堆积的易燃物。

——此地不宜久留。   
他这样想着，寻找着可以快速结束战斗的东西。   
——只要是银器就可以。

腿上的烧灼感依旧没有减退，子弹依旧在让他的血肉痛苦。深吸了一口气，他用自己的手将伤口扯大——   
冷汗因为疼痛从额头上流下，但是他的意志却告诉自己，这是现在唯一能快速解决对方的方法。

就在银色子弹被取出来的一瞬间，刺客再一次站了起来，飞快的扑向了他，然后——

弹头随着他快速的挥动，通过手戳进他的胸膛，扎进他的心脏。

随着惨叫声的响起，刺客的身体在磷火中分崩离析。   
————————   
美津子和其他一些人站在消防车的后面，看着消防员在扑灭火灾。周围的人都在纷纷议论这场火势的原因，但是唯有她猜出了这是怎么回事。

——一定与他有关。

她沮丧的低下头，露出了疲惫的表情。

她与他擦肩而过，下一次他会出现在哪里呢？   
————————  
21\.   
透强忍着后背的伤口所带来的疼痛与无力感，跌跌撞撞将那些装置拆下，一个……两个……三个……

终于，他拆下了最后一个，扔在地上踩成碎片。完成了这件事的他靠在围栏上，点燃了一根烟，开始细细回想之前的事情。

“这可能是我这辈子第一次做好事吧……我刚刚救了深水，救了这座城市哦，我也算是英雄了吧？”   
随后，他苦笑起来。   
“真是的，我居然会想做这种无聊的事情……不过，这样我就有资格回到深水身边了，对吧？”   
  
  
  
  


撕心裂肺的痛从躯干上传来，他瞪大了双眼，接着倒在了血泊之中。

用尽力气转过头，他看见隔壁建筑的楼顶上，一个穿着黑色衣服，戴着墨镜，肤色苍白，嘴角有诡异的缝合线的男人将一把狙击枪放回箱子里，然后提着它头也不回的离开。

——螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后。   
他再一次苦笑，自己早该意识到刺客不应该只有一个的。

“哈，我就知道，事情不会那么顺利……”   
“想不到这是我第一次做好事，也是最后一次……”   
他这样想着，闭上了双眼，堕入黑暗之中。   
————————   
天空再一次下雨，穿着外衣背着棺材的次郎踏着路面上的雨水，寻找着那个男人的身影。   
最后，他终于在某个建筑的楼顶发现了那个男人的尸体。

心仿佛扭在了一起，他感到悲痛席卷了自己的全身，雨水挂在了他的脸上，顺着下眼皮流下，如同哭泣一般。   
全然不顾脸上的雨水，他蹲了下来，看着那个男人的尸身。

“为什么会这个样子……”   
“深水小姐，她在等着你回去找她的啊……”

他感觉名为泪水的东西从眼睛里流出，代替了雨水，自己在为这个不知名的男人最后的结局哭泣，但是——   
  
  
  
  
  
  


他看见那具尸体的肤色正在发生变化，如果说人类尸体的肤色比他们活着的时候要白一些，那么现在的颜色更像是—— 

——吸血鬼一样的肤色。 

他惊讶的看着这具身体，看着这具尸体的手开始抽搐，接着子弹从伤口处被顶出，随后——

那具身体睁开了双眼，在黑夜中，露出的是血一样的红色。 

“我猜，这是杂种唯一的优势了，如果你意外身亡，还有机会作为一个吸血鬼生存。”   
“看样子，死神也不愿意把我接走。”   
躺在地上的男人转过头，冲他的盟友露出疲惫的笑容。   
次郎只是跪在地上，不知道该哭还是该笑。   
————————  
22\.   
“我回来了。”身着黑衣的女人打开了家门，发现房子里空无一人。   
她脸上露出了释然的笑容。   
“这样啊，我想他一定是回家了，回到需要他的那个人的身边了。”   
“那么，如果你看见了他，请告诉他，我会永远在这里等着——”

脚步声从身后传来，她转过了身，然后捂住了嘴。

“你……”

“抱歉，出了点事情……”他将目光微微移开，避免尴尬。

“嗯，我能看得出来，你的肤色和眼睛颜色都跟我们上次见面的时候不一样了。”

“……我出了意外，所以……”

“无论如何，快点进屋吧。”

“有人把我送了回来，说来话长，而且不是因为他，我可能……”   
透这样说着将视线转向了门外，想叫自己的盟友一块进屋。   
然而，走廊里空荡荡的，谁也不在。

“奇怪，他刚刚还在这里的……”他看着谁也不在的走廊，皱着眉头。


	6. Chapter 6

————————   
23\.   
今天是月圆之夜。   
她透过窗户看着这又大又圆的月亮，回想起她和他第一次相遇。

——【“美津子，和小胜的脸颊都很温暖，我该怎么做才能像你们这样呢？”】

忍不住将手放在脸颊，她慢慢回味着这句话。

“我可真傻，整天都在胡思乱想。无论如何，他都只是一个从人体炼成阵里诞生的生物而已。不同于人类，严格来讲也不同于吸血鬼。”

在有关人体炼成的文献里，有很多成功的案例，但是那些生物都不是人类的外貌。   
然而，它们都是从人体炼成阵中出生的，所以严格上来讲，它们都是同类。   
是的，他和它们是同一个种族，虽然外貌上相差很大。

——他再怎么拥有人类的外貌，也只是一个合成生物，仅此而已。   
是的，人类的外貌——毕竟吸血鬼和人类相比，不算上那嘴里的獠牙，也就是肤色和眼睛颜色的不同罢了。如果吸血鬼穿上人类平常会穿的衣服，并且戴上其他颜色的美瞳遮住红色，然后用化妆品将肤色盖住，看上去也就是一个肤色苍白的人类罢了。

而且很多吸血鬼曾经都是人类。

另一段回忆又浮现在她的脑海里。那天他们从满是吸血鬼的城市回去的路上，服部半平曾经跟她说过一些话。

【“我想，你是最在乎他的人了吧。”】   
【“你觉得你伤害了他，他是因为你的话离开的，所以你要把他找回来，对吧？”】   
【“哪怕只有一点线索，你也想过去看一看，我想，我们四个人中，你是最在乎他的了。”】

“美津子小姐。”男人的声音从她身后传来，她转过身，看见服部半平坐在沙发上，表情严肃。

“服部先生……”   
她深吸一口气，看着她的盟友。   
她需要消化一下她刚刚听到的消息，关于……父亲和失踪已久的母亲的事情。   
在她年幼的时候，那个被她称呼为“妈妈”的女人一直都在她的身边，但是有一天……

“关于上次，我的确找到了关于次郎胸口的那个符文的相关信息——在某本记录着世界禁忌大全的书籍里。”   
但是，接下来，服部又将另外一件重要的事情摆在了她的面前。

“那上面写了什么！？”美津子确定自己将听到不好的消息，但是好奇心又让她忍不住想知道答案。

“关于符文一开始被创造出来的目的，是为了分离一个人的心的其中一部分。”服部半平推了推眼镜，表情严肃。

“你的意思是？”

“你听说过‘杰基尔与海德’吗？”他又抛出了另一个问题。

“杰基尔与海德……”美津子低下了头，意识到了他要说什么，“那个是……很久以前的一部小说……”

“杰基尔为了分离心中的‘恶’，喝了自己研制的秘药，但是分离的‘恶’成了另一个人格，每当夜晚来临就会出来作恶。”

“服部先生，您的意思是……这个符文也跟杰基尔喝的药水……”她的心里已经有了答案，却依旧想垂死挣扎。

“嗯，某种程度上来说，它们的作用是一样的。”

她听到了最不想听到的答案，房间里顿时鸦雀无声，让人窒息的寂静笼罩着两人。

“但是次郎胸口上的符文不是完整的，所以……被分离出去的那一部分是无法完全占据意识主导的……不过别高兴的太早。没法控制主导，并不意味着就会善罢甘休，被流放的‘罪人’绝对会用尽方法教唆次郎的。”最后，服部半平还是率先打破了沉默。

“您的意思是，被分离出来的邪恶会时不时暗示次郎，要把他引入歧途？”她明白他说的是什么意思。

“我担心的就是这个。”

两人继续沉默不语。

“以及，我还找到了一些……有趣的东西。这个符文一开始是为了分离心中的‘恶’才被创造出来的，但是有的人，却把符文以相反的方向画在胸口，其结果，就是将心中的‘善’流放了。”最后，服部再一次赶走了弥漫在房间中的静寂。

“还有人会这么做的吗……”

“总会有求知欲很强的人，你知道，现在很多东西，都是建立在前人的牺牲上的。”

美津子还想说什么，但是刹那间，她发现周围的一切似乎都发生了变化。   
但是具体是什么发生了变化，却又无法说出。   
脚步声传来，越来越近。   
那是……那是……   
瞬间她有了一种预感，那是……

转过了身，她看见了——

“次郎？”

房间里，头发凌乱，背着棺材的那个人，就是次郎。

他一句话也没说，慢慢向她走来。   
“次郎！”瞬间她内心一片狂喜，他回来了，他回来了！   
扑倒了他的怀里，他也伸出手慢慢抱住了她，然后接着—— 

“看样子你的确很想见到他，我明白我的上司为什么要我过来把你带走了。” 

喜悦被恐惧与质疑代替，她抬起头，发现自己其实刚刚扑进了一个陌生的男人的怀抱里。   
她立刻意识到这是怎么一回事。

——催眠术。   
这是她身体悬在半空中之前脑海里产生的最后一个想法。   
  
  
  
  
  
  


服部半平感到头很痛，冥冥之中，他感到有人在摇晃他。

“嘿，醒一醒！”

费力的睁开了双眼，他看见他的助手的表情随着他的苏醒而缓和下来，而她旁边的光明寺家的小男孩却不曾喜悦半分。   
“悦子……”

“发生什么了？姐姐去哪了？”一旁的小男孩很急切的问着他。

半平没有答话，而是将视线移到了窗户那里。   
“窗户碎了……”他喃喃自语。   
“到底怎么了？！”小男孩明显急了。   
“我和美津子……看到次郎回来了，”服部半平开始回忆之前的事情，“然后美津子扑向了他，再然后……”

刹那间，悦子意识到了什么。

“你们刚才是不是中了吸血鬼的催眠术？”

半平突然意识到这可能就是真相。

“基鲁赫尔伯特的刺客，有几个会催眠术的也是很正常的事情……尤其是不需要任何辅助物品，只用眼睛就能完成催眠的吸血鬼……据说在这之上还有更恐怖的，不需要对视就……”

服部半平懊恼的敲着自己的脑袋。   
“真该死，要是我能更加小心点的话……”  
————————   
24\.   
他坐在那里，独自一人弹着吉他，寂寞的曲调只有自己能够听到。

他回想起深水。

她告诉他，无论是谁，都必须要靠信念才能继续存在，否则就只是一具行尸走肉罢了。   
最后的最后，她等来了那个她一直想念的人。但是他却依旧孤身一人继续流浪。   
果然，所有人都比他要幸运，也比他要幸福。

“美津子小姐……”他喃喃自语，呼唤着这个名字。

有什么声音响起，让他停下了手中的动作，抬起头来，他看见天空中有什么东西在飞舞，借着月光，他终于看清了天空中的那只飞行物。   
是一只蝙蝠。

那黑色的生物叼着什么东西，然后在离他不远的地方松开了嘴，接着一封信掉在了他面前。

有人在通过这种方式联系着他，不过是谁呢？

带着这样的疑问，伸出了双手，他拆开了那白色的莎草纸，里面的内容从那张白纸中映入他的眼帘，让他瞪大了双眼。

美津子被抓走了。   
虽然信里的文字用的相当华丽，但是归根结底就是为了告诉收信人这个信息罢了。   
哦，还有现在她正在哪里。

于是在黑夜中，一个背着棺材的流浪者快速地向信中所提到的目的地移动。   
————————   
25\.   
“他正在往这里赶来，”那个男人看着回来的蝙蝠，转过头对他的人质说着，“他想过来将您带走。”

“你究竟要对他怎么样？！你到底是谁！？”   
被绑起来的女孩怒目圆瞪，质问着这个绑架犯。

“请不要用这么难看的表情看着我，好吗？我已经用最仁慈的手段来处理这件事了。侦探先生只是被我打晕了，而隔壁屋子的年轻女士和你的弟弟，我也没有伤害他们。”男人依旧笑着，用很平静的语气对面前这个女孩说着。   
不，应该说是，在安抚她。   
“而且，我本来也很尊重女性，不管是人类，还是吸血鬼，亦或是半吸血鬼。”

“回答我的问题！”不过很明显，她并不吃这一套。

男人的笑容开始消失。   
——这位女士还真是强势呢。

“其实呢，我跟小姐您，还有那个有着正十字眼的人造吸血鬼无冤无仇，但是我的上司给了我一个命令——杀了他。”   
男人说到这里的时候，转过了身，向天花板伸出了一只戴着白手套的手。

“不，是化为灰烬才对。没错，我必须用正确一些的词语——化为灰烬，或者，化为尘埃。”

“为何要这么做？”女孩的声音略显疲惫，但当中的坚决却不曾减弱。

那个身着黑衣，双眼血红色的男人将视线移回到女孩的身上，慢慢逼近了她。   
“我不是讲的很清楚了吗小姐，我只是按照我的上司的命令来做的。”

“那你是……”

“嗯，我只是基鲁赫尔伯特的一个部下而已，所谓的效忠就是如此，下属无权抗拒上司的命令。”   
说到这里，他的嘴角浮现起一丝冷笑。   
“小姐，一个问题：您是不是很害怕吸血鬼？或者说，是很讨厌吸血鬼？”

在黑暗中，男人的眼睛似乎在泛着红光，那不是逆十字的瞳孔，而是跟人类一模一样的眼瞳。   
他曾经也是个人类。   
人类只是望着他那双血红色的眼睛，一句话也没有说。

“但是呢，我就是很喜欢听从命令，甚至，对此有点兴奋。”见对方没有回答，男人便用那带有一点邪恶和愉悦的声音自顾自说着来缓解尴尬，随后他伸出了自己的手。苍白的双手攀上了女孩身上的绳子，小心翼翼，几秒钟之后她恢复了自由。这个举动让她有些不知所措。

“给予任务是对我的信任，也让我觉得自己不是没用的东西……”   
男人用低沉的声音轻声说着，随后挺直了腰板。   
“在我的猎物来临之前，您可以在屋内做任何的事情。”   
男人说着，向门外走去，但是没走几步他好像想到了什么，再一次转过身。   
“对了，最重要的一点，别去屋外，因为我布满了陷阱。虽然那是针对吸血鬼的，但是并不意味着人类就会毫发无伤。”   
————————  
26\.   
“关于你的父亲，我这段时间调查了一下。我发现了一些，似乎很不得了的东西。”   
服部半平翻阅着笔记本里记录的信息，抬起头看着面前这个年轻的女孩。   
他在犹豫。   
他在犹豫要不要说出来。   
她是否，能够承受这个真相。

突然间回想起以前，他曾经听过一句话。   
——“侦探从来不是为了正义，只是为了真相。”

“你的父亲在成为过激派猎人之前曾经是一个‘独行侠’，而那个时候他认识了你的母亲——坂本千草。”   
“随后两人结婚，有了你和小胜。”   
“然后我发现了一些，有些奇怪的东西……你说过你父亲的第一任妻子是被吸血鬼袭击之后死亡的对吧？那个吸血鬼是基鲁赫尔伯特的手下，当时他似乎在被过激派猎人追杀……”

最后，他选择将他收集的信息告诉她。   
————————   
27\.   
她行走在集满灰尘的走廊中，看着周围的环境。   
“这里是……”   
打开了一扇门，房间里呈现的东西唤起了她的回忆。   
她回想起过去，那个她称呼为“母亲”的女人曾经就在这里切菜。   
那个时候……哦对了，当时母亲挺着大肚子，正笑吟吟的看着她。

——“你想给宝宝取什么名字呢？”

——“……那就……小胜如何？”

——“是个男孩的名字呢……万一是个妹妹怎么办呢？”

——“可是我想要弟弟嘛！”

“这是……我小时候生活的地方……和母亲，和父亲，和小胜……”   
深吸了一口气，继续慢慢的回忆着过去的事情，然后——   
不堪回首的往事涌入脑海当中。

那天母亲突然不见了，而他抱着哭泣着的小婴儿站在门口，背对着她。

“妈妈……妈妈去哪里了？”   
那个男人转过了身，表情颓废，看上去苍老了很多。

“她不会再回来了……”

这个回答对于一个不到10岁的小女孩来说不亚于世界毁灭。

“怎么……可能……如果妈妈不回来了……那么……那么……谁来喂养小胜？”

男人微微抬起头，将小婴儿塞进了她的怀里。   
“美津子，从今以后——”   
“——你就要担任这项工作。”   
在那之后？在那之后，她疯了一样的跑了出去，寻找着母亲的身影。   
当然，再也找不到。

而现在，她也做着跟当年同样的动作——将大门的把手拧开，让自己跑出屋外。   
轰鸣声响起，让她下意识的闭上了双眼，随后身体似乎变得很轻。   
烟雾散去，她睁开了眼睛，颤颤巍巍的。那个之前不知道去了哪里的吸血鬼正稳稳的抱着她，随后又将她稳稳放在地上。

“我已经提醒过您了，外面全是陷阱。”

粗暴的推开他，再一次跑进了房间里。

“告诉我你究竟要做什么？!”   
她摆出一副凶恶的表情盯着那个男人，在黑暗当中，他血红色的眼睛散发着不详的光芒。   
只有左眼是这样——他右眼仿佛隐藏在黑暗当中，也隐藏在佩戴的单片眼镜中。

“您在说什么呢？”   
他只是露出狡黠的笑容反问。

“这里以前是我和父母一起生活过的地方。你为何要把我带回来？”

“很简单，因为这是上司给我命令，他让我把你带到这里来。作为要改变族群地位的领袖角色，下属可以做的就是遵从命令。”

但是很明显，她并不相信这个说辞。   
“别骗我！我爸爸是狩猎你们的猎人，但是为什么基鲁只盯上他了呢？！”

“这位小姐可真倔强，不过我并不讨厌这样的女性。”他的眼睛微微眯起。   
“您的父亲为何去研究炼金术并且创造人造生物，这背后的原因我并不确定。”   
“至于我的上司为什么主动去袭击您的父亲，我猜就是因为他的研究冒犯了我的上司了吧。”

他说着，伸出了一只手。

“但是有一点，我是可以确认的。”

——他要对我说重要的事情了。   
她定了定神，准备集中注意力。

“光明寺在他的人造生物的胸口上画了一个符文，那个东西能够分离邪恶。”   
“然后，对于人类来说，吸血鬼的邪恶就来自他们对鲜血的渴求——因为他们只要吸食新鲜血液就会去袭击别的生物，尤其是人类。”   
“所以换句话说，您的父亲用这个符文把别人的本能给压制了。”   
他说着，开始在房间里来回走动。   
“而且一些吸血鬼对血统很在意，我的上司可能就是其中之一。总之您父亲做出来的事情让他很不高兴。他可能是因为讨厌低贱的人类居然要亲手制造吸血鬼这件事。”   
“更何况制造这个怪物的人类是一个猎人，还是一个曾经在他手里逃脱过的猎人。而现在他居然背着伟大的吸血鬼首领，偷偷开始研究如何在用墨水和粉笔画出来的图案当中创造出一个披着吸血鬼外皮的怪物。这太侮辱高贵的黑夜一族了——这简直岂有此理！”   
他用高昂的语调，说出了他推测上司的心态的话语。

美津子说不出话来。

“所以，要将那个怪物化为尘埃！”   
那个男人的手伸了出来，握紧了拳头，随后深吸了一口气，平静了下来。

“虽然单纯，但我能理解。”

“我不会让他这么做的！”美津子嚷了起来。

“为什么呢？”

“因为我——”   
她停了下来，沉默了。   
是啊，为什么呢？   
她一时间愕然。

男人冷笑了一声，随后一跃而起以蝙蝠的姿态倒立在天花板上。

“请原谅我小姐，当我想从不同的角度思考一个问题的时候我都会用这种姿势。请理解，蝙蝠某种程度上是吸血鬼的亲戚。但是很明显，我上司的手下中，只有我会这么做——因为我是年龄最大的那个。”   
“而且我的衣着也是最古典的，他总是说我穿的土。”   
“……好吧小姐，让我们回归正题吧。我觉得呢，这就是个悲剧，对，用文学来表述的话，这就是个彻彻底底的悲剧。”

“悲剧？”

“是啊，仔细想想吧，他本身就背负着悲剧降生于世——他本身是个怪物，只是拥有了吸血鬼的外貌，有东西遏制了他的欲望，又让他不想去吸食血液。严格来说他跟吸血鬼不一样，跟混血也不是同类，同时人类也畏惧着他。”

“他不是吸血鬼，不是人类，不是混血。他游离于黑夜，游离于白天，游离于黄昏，哪里都没有他的容身之地。”

“怎么会……绝对不是那样的……”   
美津子想要反驳他，但是已经开始动摇了。

“承认吧，您是比我还要明白这一点的，因为您还是一个人类，而我早已抛弃了人类的身份。”   
他深吸了一口气，然后继续。   
“人类一般对超越他们的存在抱有恶意和排挤，甚至想要不顾一切的消灭他们——不然您以为为什么会有吸血鬼猎人这样的群体呢？”   
说到这里的时候他再一次笑了起来。   
“人类经常说弱肉强食，因为其他生物比他们弱所以就会吃它们。人类以此为理由去吞噬别的生命来让自己活下来。但是当比人类更强的吸血鬼出现在这个世界，并且吸食包括人类在内的新鲜血液的时候，人类就开始采用完全相反的方法——他们不想被吃，只想吃别人。”   
“正是因为这样，所以我才会抛弃人类的身份，来让自己再一次站在食物链的最顶端，改变不了食物链，就改变自己。”   
“而人类，也就是吸血鬼的饲料，居然敢不知好歹的想要反抗食物链霸主，妄想破坏平衡。说到底，他就是人类为了自己的欲望诞生的工具。”   
说到这里，他看着那个人类的脸，发现她的眼里充斥着泪水。   
转身落在了地上，他盯着她。

“您在同情他吗？别白费心思了小姐，人类的同情对其他种族是没用的，反之亦然。”

“……才不是……！”

“才不是？您当真吗？”他慢慢逼近了她，“那么，我换个说法吧小姐——”   
“——如果我说，那个怪物爱您呢？”

她的双眼慢慢瞪大。

“您会怎么样？告诉我，您会是什么反应？你对他的爱该如何回应？”

“是同情吗——”男人用一种不知道怎么形容的表情看着她的反应。   
“——‘啊啊，次郎你好可怜啊！我会在我的身边安慰你的，因为我们是最好的朋友，但是我们不能超越这种关系！’”   
接着，他用浮夸的动作和做作的声音替她回答了这个问题，像是一个正在试镜的菜鸟舞台剧演员。

一针见血。美津子感觉自己的心被什么人痛击了一下。

“这样子的同情简直就是可笑！您根本不会去接受这样的爱！不管是人类还是吸血鬼亦或是混血，还是其他的什么，同情变成爱永远都是一件不可能的事情！”他怒吼着，再一次将视线转向了那个人类身上。

“我说的没错吧？您明白的对吧？”男人看着她，看着正在哭泣的她问着。 

“才不是这样！”带着哭腔，她向他反驳。   
“其实我……其实我……”   
她之前一直没有确认她的那份感情，因为她恐惧。

“你认为，你可以爱他吗？”他严肃的看着她，严肃的问着她。

她不言。

“身为人类，但可以爱上一个人造生物，您觉得您会这样，是吗？”

她不语。

慢慢转过身去，又将头转向她。   
“抱歉，我之前说过，我是尊重女性的。”

她沉默。

“但是小姐，您的眼泪不过是人类的狂妄自大罢了！”

“你为何这么说？”   
她终于开口。

“因为人类就是这样啊，狂妄自大，贪婪虚伪，这就是组成人类的一部分。”   
“正因如此，他们才会创造出那种可笑的，声称能够分离邪恶的符文。”

“为什么？”

“因为没有任何一样东西是比‘善恶观’更不可靠的——每个人都对事物有不同的判断，一千个人就有一千种‘善恶观’。所以那东西一开始就不该存在，那不是生物能够创造出来的东西。”   
“就像你意识到你爱上一个怪物的时候流下的眼泪一样，那就是你的狂妄自大……这一点，在某种程度上来说我也体会过。”

“诶？”

“就在之前，我的上司做了些事情，而我奉献出了我的一只眼睛，”他说着摘下了自己的单片眼镜，借着月光，她看见他将他的右眼球摘了下来。

“对，我的右眼早就不是我的了。”他睁着黑漆漆的右眼窝说道。   
“上司为了某个原因造出了其他的东西——东拼西凑的弗兰肯斯坦。”   
“然后，那个人造生物也恶狠狠的对我说过不需要任何人的同情。”   
“‘我和你根本不是同类，某种程度上，还有可能是敌人。’——这是他的原话。”

“不是人类，不是吸血鬼，也不是混血，是个怪物，这就是人类的杰作不是嘛——顺便一提小姐，我刚刚说的那个弗兰肯斯坦，在化为人形之前可是一枚人造吸血鬼基因，静静的躺在您父亲实验室中的培养皿里……我猜您的父亲为了造出强大的人造生物，怕是处决了不少失败品吧。”

美津子捂住了嘴巴。

“不、不会的！”

“也许他并不冷酷，但是他的所作所为已经造成了影响。”   
“我也只能以旁观者的身份看他的痛苦，但我并没有资格同情他，因为那是我的傲慢，您对他的同情也是同理。不是人类，不是吸血鬼，也不是混血的心情，我想只有他们自己才能真正明白吧。”   
男人用一种比较疲惫的声音说着，然后慢慢走了出去。  
————————   
28\.   
她在飞速的翻找着房子里的东西，希望能够找到父亲为什么研究禁忌的原因。   
如果基鲁赫尔伯特真的是因为人造吸血鬼的事情才袭击他，那么为什么？为什么他要冒着危险也要研究禁忌？   
之前一切合理的解释都只是猜测，真相往往会是让人意想不到的。

——爸爸，为什么？   
——您为什么会成为过激派猎人，然后又退出他们，转身投靠温和派呢？   
——您为什么在上一次针对基鲁赫尔伯特的狩猎上侥幸存活之后淡出人们的视线，然后开始研究禁忌？   
——为什么母亲会离开我们？   
——为什么您要给次郎烙上分离邪恶的符文？

抱着这些疑问，她拼命的翻阅着父亲留下来的笔记，但是一无所获。   
就这样一本一本翻阅着，终于——她在某本日记里发现了一张照片。   
那是年轻时候的父亲，以及他长子的照片。   
————————   
29\.   
无数的十字架，银色的十字架，密密麻麻的插在土地里，仿佛是一大片墓地。

他走在被月光照耀的土地上，穿梭在大片的十字架之中，向着那栋破旧的房子走去。

——美津子小姐就在那里。

然后，在屋顶上，那个男人看到了他。

“他来了。”

他站在屋顶上俯视着地上的那个黑影，轻声说道。


	7. Chapter 7

————————

30.

阴暗的房间里，一个男人正试图用嘴咬破医用血袋，但是那塑料皮实在是太富有弹性，最尖锐的獠牙也难以撕破它。

就在几天前，他还是一个可以直视阳光的人类，但是就在那天夜晚一个吸血鬼闯进家里之后一切都变了。

那一天，当那两颗獠牙刺进他的脖子将他的鲜血和意识夺走之后，世间就少了一个人类，多了一个吸血鬼。

——“一郎，我希望你能以人类的身份度过一生。”

几年前，当母亲去世的时候，他曾经跟他说过。

——“我不希望你变成一个吸血鬼。”

——“为什么呢？是因为妈妈被吸血鬼吸干了血液然后死去了吗？”

他永远也忘不了母亲死去的样子，那是一具可怖的干尸。

——“身体发生变化的话，心也会跟着变化。”

当时父亲这样回答了他的问题。

——“人类一般不会吸食鲜血，吸血鬼一般除了鲜血什么都不会吸食。很多因为各种各样的原因变成吸血鬼的人类一时间无法克制自己的欲望，所以变成了暴徒，沦为了只为欲望而活的行尸走肉。”

——“有欲望没有错，因为那是本能。但是过度放纵本能伤害到别人就成为了恶。”

——“不过，即使无法抑制身体的变化，也有可能抑制住心的变化。这就是为什么温和派会存在于世的原因。”

冰凉的液体终于进入他的喉间，大口大口的吸食着这代表生命的体液，他想要哭泣。

他的内心发生了一些变化——他想要吸血。

那只闯入家里的吸血鬼因为饥饿袭击了他，却没把他的血液全数夺走。

于是，他成为了一个“牺牲者”——这是称呼那些被强行夺走身体中大部分血液而变成吸血鬼的人类。

人类变成吸血鬼的方式基本上分为三种，身体里的血液被吸血鬼吸走大部分就是其中一种方法，但是这种一般都是吸血鬼无法控制住自己的欲望而产生的，因此因为这种原因变成吸血鬼的人类绝大部分都会变成通缉令上的罪犯。

作为一个吸血鬼猎人的儿子，深受父亲的影响，他对吸血鬼通常是“敬而远之”的。

现在他变成了吸血鬼，还是最被动的那种，他感到焦虑。

“我不想伤害任何人……只要有血就可以活着，那么……吸食医用血浆就可以了……”

他喃喃自语。

“我不想把獠牙刺进别人的脖子里，不管是谁，我不想伤害任何人……我只是想活下去，即使这样了我也想活下去，我不想死……我……我……”

“哪怕不是人了，我也想活下去……”

……

……

……

白发苍苍的男人跪在一堆衣物前，而另一个人站在他的面前，脸上带着得意的笑容。

“哎呀呀，想不到伟大的前吸血鬼猎人的儿子居然就这么……化为灰烬，随风飘散了。”

“不是你将他化为尘埃的吗？”他阴沉着脸，声音颤抖，他似乎在克制着自己的情绪。

“他不想伤害任何人，也没有伤害任何人，为什么你们……！”

“因为他是吸血鬼啊，而且是个‘牺牲者’。作为一个吸血鬼猎人，见敌必杀是基本。只有我们才是真正的猎人，而你现在所在的那个团体，只不过是一群打着吸血鬼猎人的幌子的白痴罢了！”

那个猎人得意的笑着，收起了自己的枪械，然后转身离去。

到门口的时候，他停下了脚步。

“回到我们身边吧光明寺。吸血鬼必须死，世界是我们人类的，只有我们人类才有资格吞噬别的种族。”

“你也看到了吧，吸血鬼害死了你的第一任妻子，又害死了你的儿子，所以消灭吸血鬼才是正义。”

然后，他转身离去，只留给他一个冷酷又得意的眼神。

————————

31.

她翻阅着这本日记，直觉告诉她想要知道的真相就在这里。

但是心里又有一个声音在告诉她，真相往往是残酷的，一旦知道就无法回头。

——【所以，你真的要继续看下去吗？】

她已经知道她同父异母的哥哥的死因——被过激派猎人化为灰烬。

而他没有做任何伤害别人的事情。

但是隐隐约约的，她觉得这件事有点不大对劲。

服部曾经告诉过她，父亲的第一任妻子的死因是因为被闯进家的吸血鬼吸干了血液。

而日记里写到哥哥变成吸血鬼的原因也是闯进家的吸血鬼。

——这是巧合，还是……

深吸了一口气，她的手不自觉的开始颤抖，开始继续翻页。

————————

32.

耳边不断传来爆炸的声音。

说是十字架，其实都是用银做的高科技产品，它们不断的追踪着入侵者，所到之处就会发生剧烈的爆炸，完完全全不给入侵者喘息的机会。

纵使是吸血鬼，被火灼伤也是很麻烦的，更何况他还从爆炸的十字架里发现了大量飘散着的银粉。

灼伤他们，再往他们的伤口上撒银，光是想一想就让人感到疼痛。

他高度集中注意力，一边躲闪着不断袭来的十字架一边向房子的方向移动着。

——美津子小姐就在那里。

他想着，加快了步伐。

“不用担心，我会尽我所能让你死的不那么痛苦——前提是你愿意配合。”那个男人站在屋顶上盯着他，手里拿着一个遥控器。

“因为这是我这个外人唯一能做的事情。”

————————

33.

“‘我应该怎么做呢？说到底，我是因为发现我到底无法认同他们的想法才离开的，然后就在那之后，我的儿子变成了吸血鬼……我的第一任妻子，还有儿子都是被吸血鬼袭击的……’”

美津子的内心已经浮现出了一个可怕的想象。

飞速的往后翻了几页，视线却正好与她最想知道的真相对上。

“‘我真是愚蠢，同样的事情居然会发生两次……’”

“‘那两起意外，其实全部都是……’”

接下来的内容让她全身如同触电一般僵在原地，发出惊呼。

“开玩笑的吧……”她颤声。

————————

34.

他捂着右臂受伤的地方，一瘸一拐的向前走着。

银粉正在侵蚀着他的伤口，如同无数只蚂蚁在撕咬一般，疼痛仿佛在劈啪作响，让他逐渐失去继续向前走的动力。

——我不能停下……绝对不能。

但是腿开始不自觉的发软，速度开始慢下来，然后，敌人的陷阱就瞄准了这个机会——

身体不受控制的被撞飞在空中，他感到背部传来一阵剧痛，比右臂的伤口还要难耐。

他想要调整姿势来一次落地，但是却发现——

双腿不听使唤。

当他意识到大量鲜血已经从嘴里喷出染红了他的身体的时候，他已经狠狠地摔在了地上，在后背与地面触碰的那一瞬间，背部正中间再一次传来钻心的痛苦。

他现在知道了自己哪里受伤了。

脊椎断了。

下半身失去了知觉，无法动弹。

如果说之前受的伤依旧能够让他感觉到疼痛，并且依旧能够移动的话，那么他现在就是失去了行动能力。

这在战斗当中无异于被判了死刑。

他的身体因为疼痛不自觉的颤抖着，倒在一片插满银色十字架的土地上，犹如在为他举办葬礼一般。

“美……津……子……小……姐……”

嘴里全是鲜血的人造吸血鬼虚弱的叫出她的名字。

头顶传来巨响，他无光的双眼看见了一具棺木，正长着嘴，巨大的黑幕出现在他的视线里，将他吞噬……

“人造生物都这么不肯乖乖配合吗？真是个不听话的坏孩子，就跟他一样，”站在屋顶的男人说道，“那具棺材里可是有很多尖锐的银刀刃。如果你一开始就站在那里，我可以给你一个痛快的……”

————————

35.

美津子跪在地上，精神恍惚的看着肮脏的地板，还有那本日记。

脚步声传来，她木然的转过头，看见那个男人站在她的面前。

带着一丝琢磨不透的微笑。

“我想，他现在已经化为尘埃了。”

他用一种平静的声调告诉她这个消息。

然后他看见她的脸上从木然变成了悲痛，最后因为这份悲伤而晕倒在地。

慢慢的走过去，将她抱起，往客厅的方向走去。

表情阴沉，心情烦躁。

他回想起之前，那个时候他还在用绑带缠着自己的右眼，然后用仅存的一只眼睛，看着他的上司用无数的肢体拼凑出一个人形来。

当时基鲁用光明寺的成果炼出了很多的人造生物，有人形的，但更多的是异形的外貌。

那些异形很快就被处理掉了，他亲眼看着那些异形临死时候的样子，以及它们发出的惨叫。

然后接着，利刃将那些人形的身体肢解，他看见上司将一个人形的头砍了下来——不包括下颚。

随后失去了那颗下颚的头颅的双眼也被掏了出来，换上了新的眼睛——那两颗新的眼球出自两个不同的人身上。

紧接着那破碎的头颅与别的下颚缝合在了一起。

那个场面极度血腥。

他发誓那个失去了下颚的头颅当时想要惨叫，但是没有了声带的他无法发出任何声音。

这就是那个东拼西凑的怪物——用无数人造生物的肢体拼凑在一起的怪物。

浑身都沾满着血，不属于他自己的声带里发出嘶哑的低吼。

周围的人几乎都躲着这个怪物，用嫌弃的目光看着他。

那个时候，他感觉一种情感从心里涌出。

是同情。

当他还是个人类的时候，也有过类似的经历，周围的人都把他当成一个另类。

周围的人类总是说弱肉强食，却不愿意被吸血鬼捕食，排挤比他们更强的存在，不仅仅是对于异族，哪怕是同族也是如此。

人类总会排挤与他们不一样的东西。

正因为如此他才会抛弃人类的身份。

所以当他走向黑夜之后，也学着周围的同族一样，丝毫不敢与其他人有所不同。

服从命令是一切，下属对于上司的命令无权反抗。

无论如何，他现在成为了食物链的顶端，现在只有他吃别人的份了。

但是即使是吸血鬼之间也会排挤不一样的存在，那个怪物就是一个例子。

所以，他同情他。

于是他向他所在的方向走去。

——“你叫……三郎是吗？”

缩成一团躺在地上的那个人只是用一双怪异的眼睛在黑暗中恶狠狠的盯着他。

——“你流血了，上司又对你做什么了？他是不是又扭断你的手臂让你习惯疼痛并且测试你的愈合能力了？或者他又……击碎了你的眼球？”

躲在黑暗中的野兽没有回答。

“无论如何……处理一下伤口吧……”他看着躺在黑暗当中的人形，向前踏出一步。

但是接下来一道银光出现在他的视线里，他急急忙忙转身躲过攻击。

那是一枚银色的，逆十字形状的飞镖，它插进地面里，与地毯形成鲜明对比。

黑暗里的那个人形发出如同野兽一样的嘶吼，摆出掠食者一样凶恶的表情。

——【别过来。】

他觉得对方是想告诉他这样一个信息。

——不会说话吗？

那天他到底没有接近他，上司的另一个手下找到了他，说要让他过去。

——“你在试着跟他沟通吗？我试过的，没有用……我甚至怀疑他是不是听不懂我们说的……”

那个叫美惠子的女人这样对他说着。

在那之后过了很多天，他再一次尝试慢慢靠近他。

——“你身上的那些绑带需要更换了，我给你拿了一点新的……”

黑暗中，一双戴着黑色手套的手将医疗箱拿了过去。

——“你会包扎伤口吗？”

他只是瞪了他一眼，然后低下头解开缠绕着上身的绑带。在黑暗的庇护下，他看见对方的身体上全是缝合线。

野兽的手法很熟练。

——“你为什么要找我？”

黑暗中，那个野兽用沙哑的声音质问着他。

——“我应该警告过你别过来的吧，我不喜欢和别人离那么近。”

——“你原来会说话的吗？”

——“要你管。”

借着阴影，他站着看着那个野兽在处理他自己的伤口。

——“我还以为你不会处理伤口……”

他猛的抬起头，凶恶的瞪着他。

——“所以你过来是要教我该怎么做吗？”

他换绑带的手停了下来。

——“你，在同情我吗？你在抱着你自己的优越感来同情我吗？”

他一时语噻。

他说对了，在他的眼里，他的确是一只脏兮兮的野兽。

而他的确是抱有优越感接近他的。

——“收起你那假惺惺的嘴脸吧，我不需要任何人的同情！”

他冷笑着，报以恶意。

仿佛是看穿了他的想法一般。

——“我和你根本不是同类，某种程度上，还有可能是敌人。”

——“我可跟你不一样，你不必忍受时刻都存在的痛苦，你的身体也不必总是被基鲁折磨着，这些你都不会遭受，所以别把你的同情加在我的身上！”

他发出恶毒又沙哑的声音，如同一只炸了毛的猫一样。

——是的，他不需要我的同情。

这就是他为什么如此讨厌这个人类为那个人造生物哭泣的原因。

在某种程度上，现在她的心态跟当时的他差不了多少。

——对非同族报以同情，是没有任何意义的。

——那只是自我满足而已。

他想着，把她放在了沙发上，盖上了毯子。

看着她在晕厥中哭泣。

回想起这100多年，自己都干了什么呢？

啊没错，阅读了很多的书籍。

喜剧很多，悲剧更多。

还学了很多的东西，最后学会了制造机械陷阱，并且让外观变得好看一些。

除此之外呢？还有什么？

还有站在了食物链的顶端，成为吸血鬼的一员。

然后呢？还有什么？

听上司的话，去做一些见不得人的勾当。

还有呢？

大脑里一片空白。

吸血鬼漫长的寿命里最致命的敌人有两个——

无聊，和孤独。

内心的空虚感袭来，他叹了口气。

吸血鬼，血红色的眼睛，苍白的皮肤，超强的愈合能力，身着黑衣，两颗獠牙，以鲜血为食，寿命漫长，食物链顶端。

但是他们有着很多人类不会有的致命弱点。

怕银，怕圣水，怕阳光。

但最大的敌人就是无聊与孤独。

所以，成为吸血鬼需要觉悟。

或许，他从一开始就没有这种觉悟吧。

————————

36.

她站在黑暗当中，看着远处的亮光。

她看见一个猎人走进了屋子里，向一个手无寸铁，身负重伤的吸血鬼举起了枪械。

那个吸血鬼浑身都是伤口，很明显，他遭受了猎人残酷的虐待。

猎人的脸上完全没有怜悯，只有嗜血残忍的笑容。

过激派的猎人除非情况紧急，否则不会让吸血鬼轻轻松松得到解脱。

躺在地上的光明寺一郎想说什么，但是张开嘴，只能吐出血沫。

“真是可怜啊，但是你痛苦的表情让我很愉悦哦，你想问我为什么不一口气杀了你？很简单，因为你是吸血鬼嘛，是妨碍我们人类的怪物。所以不能让你们死的痛快。”

“带着这份痛楚下地狱去吧，给我记住谁才是这个世界的食物链霸主！”

枪声响起，她想要叫喊，想要奔向那个房间里把身负重伤的吸血鬼救出来，但是无论如何她都无法达到她的目的——

只能眼睁睁的看着她同父异母的哥哥惨叫着化为尘埃，消散在空气中。

——“我真是愚蠢，同样的事情居然会发生两次……”

一个男人的声音从另一边响起，她转过身，看见他正坐在书桌前写着日记。

是爸爸，他正一边写，一边说出日记的内容。

——“那两起意外，其实全部都是……”

他停顿了一下，然后继续。

——“那都是过激派的阴谋，第一次是为了创造机会接近我，让我有理由加入他们。”

——“而第二次，为了惩罚‘背叛’他们的我，他们趁我离开家的时候，把一只吸血鬼引到一郎的身边……”

说道这里，他停下了笔，身体在颤抖着。

——“但是，我万万没想到的是……”

——“我的第二任妻子，坂本千草，她——”

——“是过激派的间谍。”

她不愿意承认这是真相。

但是，现实永远都是残酷的。

“告诉我这不是真的！告诉我这不是真的啊爸爸！”

她撕心裂肺的吼着，回想起自己与母亲相处的时光。

那个女人永远都带着温柔的微笑看着她，温柔的给她讲各种童话。

永远都是那样的温柔。

这么温柔的妈妈，居然……

她哭泣着，撕心裂肺的叫喊着，一直重复着“这不是真的”。

但是她心里比任何人都要明白，这的确就是事实，也是她想知道的真相。

为什么会是这样呢？

一道温暖的光芒突然出现，她再一次转向，看见在远处站着一个身影。

黑色凌乱的头发，上面缠绕着画着十字架的绑带，苍白的皮肤，怪异的衣装被隐藏在黑色的外套之下。

最注目的是他的眼睛，那不是任何一种生物会有的。

是次郎。

她不顾一切的踏上破旧的阶梯，向着他站着的方向跑去。

——“这就是我为什么要研究炼金术和人造生物的原因。”

——“虽然表面上是为了要让吸血鬼打败吸血鬼。”

——“但事实上，这是我对过激派的复仇。”

——“我完全可以造出比吸血鬼还要强大的生物。”

——“但是我不会那么做的。”

——“我会让‘同类’打败同类的，他会把所有猎人的终极目标，也就是基鲁赫尔伯特，化为灰烬。”

——“以吸血鬼的身份。”

父亲的声音再一次响起。

这就是次郎诞生的真相，背负着一个失去了亲人的父亲的仇恨诞生于世的……生物。

她的速度越来越快，就在她要碰到次郎的一瞬间，地面塌陷，那个看上去有点瘦弱的身体面带温柔的笑容——

在她的面前下坠，堕入无尽的深渊。

————————

37.

喘息声，痛苦的喘息声。

现在的他躺在不属于自己的棺木里。

而这具棺材的盖子反面有无数银色的刀刃，想将他捅成马蜂窝。

伸出没有受伤的左臂，用胳膊肘抵挡着它的继续前进。

如果他松手了，他就会化为尘埃。

所以绝对不能把胳膊移开，哪怕现在他感到持续的痛苦。

——美津子小姐还在危险当中，我不能就这么……

伸出了右手，忍受着胳膊上银粉的灼伤，他颤抖着，卸下了一片银刀刃，随后将那只手慢慢移向了后背……

伸出了两根手指，通过摸索的方法寻找脊椎断掉的位置，然后深吸了一口气。

银质的刀刃切开了他的后背，冷汗如同瀑布一般顺着额头流下，力气在疼痛的驱使下开始加速流失，左臂开始颤抖。

——【喂喂，你在开什么玩笑？】

——【这种程度你就要不行了吗？】

讨厌的声音再一次响起，仿佛现在发生的事情都跟他毫无关系。

——不要分散我的注意力！

他开始吼叫，一开始还只是很小的声音，但是很快，声音开始变大，最后达到了声带的极限。

银色的刀刃沾满了鲜血，松开了手，五只手指进入了自己的身体里面。

摸索着找到了错误的地方，接着狠下心用力——

快速，准确，凶狠。

他感到错误的地方得到了纠正，下半身的知觉和力量开始回归于这具诞生于实验室的躯体。

停顿了几分钟，他感觉到新陈代谢开始运作，来修复身体破损的地方。接下来，他伸出了舌头，如同受伤的小动物一样，舔舐着右臂的伤口处，将那些银粉卷入舌头之中，然后吐掉。

脱离了身体的血液在银粉的发挥下发出丝丝作响的声音，随后如同遇到高温一样快速蒸发。

力量已经回来了大半，他铆足了力气踢向棺材板的边缘，那块木板瞬间飞了出去。

随后，他直起身子跳跃在半空中，来了一个完美落地，不曾停下一秒，他继续向那栋房子走去。

————————

38.

她似乎感觉到了什么。

那是一股暖流，似乎在包围着她。

睁开了眼睛，她发现自己躺在客厅的沙发上，身上盖着毯子。

“终于醒过来了。”那个把她带到这里的男人盯着窗户说道。

“他从我的陷阱里出来了。”他回头看了她一眼，然后继续盯着窗户。

“次郎他没事？！”她的声音里按耐不住兴奋。

“不知是幸运还是不幸，如果他一开始就站在那里乖乖被我的陷阱杀死，他可能会死的舒服一些。”

他说着拿出了一面镜子，镜面里浮现的是那个年轻的吸血鬼正在屋子里奔跑的画面。

“要不要跟我一起看呢小姐，看看他接下来会做什么？”

“你……”

“啊，顺便一提小姐，我只需要通过这面镜子就可以给镜子里浮现出的人施加催眠术，而且还可以连接附近的镜子——这是我的上司给我的……礼物。”

美津子愣了一下，立刻明白自己当时为什么没有直视过他的眼睛也会陷入幻觉。

“你……你当初也是这么……”

“对，没错，”男人笑了起来，回过了头，“您认为您可以爱上他对吧？那么，要不要看看他有多在乎小姐您呢？”

————————

39.

行走在阴暗的走廊当中。

慢慢的寻找着她的身影。

周围的一切都相当寂静，仿佛周围的时间都已静止，只有他自己游离在外。

有什么细小的声音被他捕捉到。

——“次郎！”

他急急忙忙顺着那声音的来源跑去，推开了一扇木门，他看见了——

“美津子小姐！”

他急急忙忙的跑向了她，伸出了手想要将她抱在怀里——

周围的一切都发生了变化，此时他才意识到房间里没有任何人，除了他自己。

“没有人能够逃脱我的催眠术，包括你，”房间里那面有裂纹的镜子中出现了一个男人模糊的幻象，“那个女孩对你来说就那么重要吗？重要到连自己的处境都可以忘记吗？”

他盯着那面镜子，突然露出愤怒的表情。

“是你把美津子小姐带到这里的？”

“是又如何呢孩子？你这么冲动不为自己考虑是要吃苦头的啊。”

随后镜子里的幻象消失的无影无踪，取而代之的是某种动物的叫声。

在房间那肮脏的天花板之上，他看见了密密麻麻的红点。

是蝙蝠。

————————

40.

“您喜欢那首安魂曲啊？是莫扎特的，还是威尔第的那首？亦或是福瑞的更优雅呢？”吸血鬼看着镜子里的画面，头也不回的问着他身边的人类。

“……你在说什么啊？”

“我们要给一个天真的怪物举办葬礼，所以一首优美的安魂曲是绝对不能少的。”

“别说这种无聊的话！”

“您觉得无聊吗？好吧，那就略过播放安魂曲的部分，直接跳到重头戏吧。”

“那里有许多的蝙蝠，它们是我的手下，也是我的宠物。”

“它们是基因突变的物种，虽然如果只有一只回很好对付，但是要是一群的话……”

“你难道想用这些……！”

“对，大部分吸血鬼失血过多就会停止行动，到那个时候我将亲手让他尘归尘，土归土。我们现在继续来见证他的死亡吧小姐。”

说着他拉着她的手来到了镜子面前。

看着蝙蝠大军正对着那个年轻的人造生物发起进攻。

“他完全可以通过自残的方式来让自己暂时变强。”那个正版吸血鬼看着镜子里那个冒牌吸血鬼再一次笑了起来。

“而他失血过多之后就会变得富有进攻性，他胸口的烙印在平时一直都遏制着他的‘邪恶’，所以当他失去理智之后，就会比任何人都要危险。”

男人说着，再一次望向她。

“这样一想，您的父亲是个冷酷无情的人呢。”

她低下了头，身体不由自主的颤抖着。

“作为一个研究禁忌的人，做好充足的准备工作是必然的吧？我想他早就预料到那东西会让他的人造生物痛苦了。”

“平常欲望一直被束缚住，所以一直等候着机会，等待着可以解放欲望的时候。”

“那一次可是非常恐怖的哦，那样血腥的场景并不适合小姐您呢。”

美津子回想起那一次，在那栋大楼里。

次郎当时浑身都是血，她分不清那些红色是刺客的，还是他的，亦或是两者的混合。

隐隐约约，她好像还看见他身上有敌人遗留下来的碎肉。

苍白的肤色，出现破损的衣服，大片的鲜红色。

不知道的还以为是一具死尸。

【“美津子小姐……”】

【“拜托，请不要，看着我——”】

心口再一次痛了起来。

“我想他知道您现在在看着他，所以他不愿意自残。”

“因为啊，他不想让您看见他失去理智的样子哦，而且他自己也在害怕吧。”

男人越说越得意，最后展开双臂开始欢呼雀跃。

“哇哦！真是太精彩了！这可怜的冒牌吸血鬼是最狼狈的小丑！这真的是我见过的最精彩的悲喜剧啦！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“住口！”美津子冲这个疯子吸血鬼严厉的呵斥了一声，接着对着镜子叫嚷着，“次郎，你听我说，你不必为你失去理智的样子感到恐惧！你被迫要与源源不断的刺客战斗，与你邪恶的一面作斗争，这些都让你觉得痛苦烦恼对吧？但是你之所以会感受到这些是因为你有正直无邪的心！所以你不要害怕！”

他不言，连动都不动一下。

“次郎！”她再一次叫他的名字。

那边的人依旧沉默。

“所以表演了这么久，是时候该谢幕了。可怜的怪物，等时机成熟的时候，我会送你随风而去。”

无数的蝙蝠再一次向那个人发起进攻，长着嘴，准备吸食他的血液。

就在那一瞬间，镜子里的幻象消失了。

“这么悲惨的情节似乎不适合再看下去，不如我们等一会儿直接跳到结局？”

美津子瞪了他一眼，然后缓缓说道。

“次郎不会那么容易就输的，他一定会找到机会逃掉的！”

“没可能的！”那个男人用血红色的眼睛盯着她，“您和他根本不是一个种族，他想的东西你是无法理解的！这世界上所有活物都是莫名其妙被送到这个世界上的！他和我见到的那个人都是如此！他们都憎恨着被强行赋予的使命，憎恨着被束缚。以及……他们绝对不会得到任何人的爱。”

“这种心情，是任何人都无法理解的。”最后，他以这句话当做结尾。

“那么，你又是如何知道他们的心情的呢？”

美津子突然用一种阴沉的声音问道。

她抬起头，直视着他的眼睛。

“你又能理解我的心情吗？”

“你作为吸血鬼似乎已经很长时间了对吧？所以你早已忘记了身为人类的时候所拥有的感觉了吧？你以为身为人类的我就是幸福了吗？你以为我们作为正常出生的生物就一定会幸福了吗？”

“你也是从母体里出生的对吧？你应该知道我们不是出生就会得到别人的爱的，而且……”

她抬起了泪眼。

“你说过，任何人对异族的同情都是无用的，那只是狂妄自大而已对吧？可是你之前还说过如果次郎一开始就站在那里乖乖被你的陷阱杀死，就可能会死的舒服一些，所以，这种方式也是你的同情吗？”

他一时语噻。

“我不知道你口中的‘他’对你都说了什么话，但是你果然还是忍不住去同情他们的对吧？用你所唾弃的高高在上的同情对吧？”

他张口想要反驳，但是却说不出一句话。

“真可笑，你最唾弃的东西，到头来却又是你的一部分。”

“这个世界上，有很多悲惨的事情，你口中的悲剧也许在其他的事情面前不值一提！”

“你别和我开玩笑了！”他终于开始慌了。

“开玩笑？也许吧，但是现在，次郎正在战斗着，就算被你称之为怪物，就算被所有人讨厌着……他都会继续前进的！”

她说着将视线转向了别处。

“……这个地方，是当年哥哥被过激派猎人化为尘埃的房间。如果当年他没有死去，现在这里就不会发生这件让人悲伤的事情。”

“……您可曾听过这样的话小姐：‘我们是哭着出生的。’就像是莎士比亚写的对白一般。小姐，在这个世界上，有很多东西是人类无法理解的。我打赌他们无法逃离那悲惨的命运。”他试图用平静的语气反驳她，然而此时——

“嗯？感觉有点……奇怪？”

他喃喃自语，再一次用镜子偷窥。

镜子里所呈现的，是那个冒牌吸血鬼正在拿着一支点燃的蜡烛驱赶着那些蝙蝠。

而且这招非常有用。

这个剧情展开让他猝不胜防，瞪大了眼睛。

“原来如此……他原来带着其他东西的吗……不……那些是……”

“那些是放在房间里的东西……”他的声音开始颤抖，最后咬牙切齿，双手捂头，“我应该提前把它们腾出去的……！”

美津子看着他失态的表情，忍不住笑了一下。

“百密一疏，不是吗？”

他没有回答，而是抬起头对着镜子怒吼。

“你给我出来冒牌吸血鬼！我要与你决一死战！”

于是，他决定将剧本扔进垃圾桶里，开始自由发挥接下来的剧情。

次郎听到了他的声音，停下了动作，那些蝙蝠也回到了天花板处。

黑暗中，他的双眼再一次变得猩红。

————————

41.

他正在树林中快速穿梭着。

马上就要到目的地了——那栋破旧的房子。

就在今天早些时候，他无意中听见基鲁赫尔伯特给他的一个部下下达了一个任务。

而这个任务，跟“他”有关。

【“听好了，你存在的目的就只有一个——让玷污黑夜一族的怪胎随风飘散！”】

但是他居然要把这个任务交给别人。

还是那个戴着单片眼镜，穿着又丑又土的衣服，又疯疯癫癫的自恋狂。

内心出现了名为“不安”的东西，他再一次想起基鲁赫尔伯特对他说的话。

如果他的猎物被别人消灭了，那么他自己的存在就会失去正当性。

——他是我的猎物。

他无法忍受这一点，于是趁着几乎所有人都去基鲁赫尔伯特的房间开会的时候偷偷溜了出来。

——让我跟我的对手……打声招呼。

——如果有必要，我会把那个自恋狂化为尘埃。

当他停下来抽烟的时候，他这样想着。

——【打声招呼没关系，但是你可千万别动手啊。】

——【再怎么样他也是你的哥哥……】

“你给我闭嘴，一天到晚就知道逼逼个不停！你比那个自恋狂还要烦人！”

他暴躁的将烟头扔在了泥土里，继续向着目的地的方向出发。

————————

42.

十字架，银色的十字架。

密密麻麻，插满土地，在月光的照耀下，发出银色的光泽。

这些十字架包围着两个非人类，如同见证者一样。

“你真的不想通过自残来让自己暂时变强吗？”

面前那个男似笑非笑的看着他。

次郎回想起了那一次，那个刺客捅穿了他的身体，随后他失去了理智。

而且在那之后他再一次在梦里看见了另一个自己。

那个残忍邪恶的人称赞他失去理智时的所作所为。

他讨厌这样。

他没有用语言回答对方的问题，只是用点头来当做回答。

“那么，我成全你，你可以抱着你的理智安眠。”

他看见那漆黑色的影子冲向了自己，便将两个巨大的银色十字架从泥土里拔出，用尽全力向对方扔去。

对方并不是什么能轻松解决的杂鱼，戴着单片眼镜的吸血鬼纵身一跃躲过了那两枚砸向自己的十字架，那两块银色摔在了土地上，接着爆炸声响起。

“你只有这点本事吗？就凭这样的三脚猫功夫也想跟我上司作对？”

张开了披风，他用手甩出了无数银色的回旋镖。

次郎急忙快速往后退。刀刃蹭破了他的左臂，伴随着被银所伤的疼痛，伤口处冒着嘶嘶作响的白烟。

身体开始往后仰，翻滚了好几圈之后他试图找到重心，让自己重新停下来。

“尘归尘——”

那个男人的笑容更加明显。

“——土归土。”

“永别了，可怜的怪物！”

更多的回旋镖飞速的向刚刚站起身的人造生物袭来，在月光的照耀下这些金属变得闪闪发亮。

再一次拔出了十字架，他将这块金属甩了出去，无数的银色与它相撞，再一次发生了爆炸。

爆炸的冲击波让还算完整的武器飞向了远方，正向着站在远处的女孩张开利刃。

美津子完全没意料到会发生这种事情，脸上露出了惊恐的表情。

——快跑。

——快跑。

——快跑！

她强迫着让自己的思想重新回到躯体当中，双腿终于开始可以移动。

快速的转过身，她没命的往前跑去，但是却感觉那块银色离自己越来越近……

“美津子小姐！”

次郎快速的向她飞奔过去，想要将她拥入怀里，替她挡住飞出去的利刃。

可是，貌似已经来不及了。

一个漆黑色的身影飞奔了过去，用比他更快的速度——

那个喜欢古典曲目，喜欢名著，擅长制造陷阱，曾经是人类的吸血鬼的胸口被银色的利刃捅穿，喉间发出了骇人的惨叫。

然后，他倒在了土地上，周围的泥土被鲜血染红……

————————

43.

他顺利的到达了目的地。

站在那片森林的底下，他透过墨镜盯着那三个人。

那个捂着胸口倒在地上的男人，他熟悉的很，就是那个抱有高高在上的同情心接近他的家伙。

让他烦躁。

一个小妞，看上去很软弱……她应该就是基鲁说要那个疯子带走充当人质的人类。

他不屑的笑了一声，将目光移向了第三个人。

那是个看上去很年轻的男孩，现在他的眼神里只有难过和关心，但是他的衣服总让他想起一些有不良癖好的人……

嗯，那是什么来着？好像是S……

他叼着烟摇了摇头，现在不是想这种无聊的东西的时候。

躲在阴暗的地方，他面无表情的看着他们，偷听着他们的话语。

——“为什么要救我？”那个女孩看上去很惊讶，但是也露出悲伤的表情。

——“是啊……为什么呢？也许是因为我不想让目标以外的任何人受伤吧……”

躺在地上的男人露出了一丝凄惨的笑。

——“小姐啊……您之前跟我说，我抱有高高在上的同情对吧？”

女孩默默点头。

——“我想，它从来都没有离开过我，我只是强行否认了我的高高在上，来显得我是多么的公正……”

——“换句话说，我在不知不觉之间变得‘伪善’了呢……”

说着，他咳嗽了起来，吐出了一口鲜血。

——“别说话了……现在治好你的伤口要紧！”女孩用难过的表情看着他，伸出了双手准备将他胸口的利刃拔出来，但是却不知道该怎么做。如果不小心弄伤了他的心脏……

男人抬起了手冲她摆了摆。

——“不必了……”

——“为什么！”她看上去要哭出来了。

——“我的上司对待任务失败的手下非常残酷……而且试图逃出他手掌心的人都会死……就这样让我死去反倒是最仁慈的……”

——哦，是吗？

叼着烟的嘴咧的更大了，伸出了左手，从腰后面抽出了一枚逆十字架形状的飞镖，开始对准那个负伤的吸血鬼……

——【等一下！】

那个声音再一次响起。

——你想要阻止我吗？再一次？

——【没必要这样对待他吧？他好歹也是帮助过你的人……】

——你要我放过他吗？你要我接受他高高在上自我满足的同情？

他脸上不悦的表情越来越明显，差点把烟咬断。

——我已经放过一个混血了——我当时明明可以用银弹打穿他的心脏，但是我最后还是在你的建议下偷偷换了一颗普通子弹。

——所以这回该听我的了。

他心想着，将飞镖扔了出去。

————————

44.

“这可真不可思议不是吗？人类，吸血鬼，混血，甚至人造生物，虽然可能不是全部，但是都有共通的情感……”

“不想让自己喜欢的人看见自己残暴嗜血的一面……为自己的身份烦恼……拥有着强烈的自尊心，拒绝别人的……同情。”

男人苦笑着。

“成为吸血鬼需要觉悟……当我还是个人类的时候，周围的人都认为我是怪胎所以远离我，而当我抛弃了人类的身份之后，却发现吸血鬼同样会排挤与自己不一样的东西……我想站在食物链顶端，最后才发现这对我而言弊大于利……”

“基鲁赫尔伯特不愿意让吸血鬼们平等……他只想当王，统治所有人……当我意识到这一点的时候已经无法逃离了……”

次郎想说什么，但是什么都没有说出来。

“听好了……本能被束缚住的确很难受对吧……？我记得有一个人知道消除胸口那个图案的方法……”男人转移了话题，盯着他们两个。

“是谁？”美津子的双眼微微瞪大。

“……您的父亲……”他说道。

“难道说……我的父亲还活着？”

男人还想说什么，但是银光一闪，一枚飞镖准确的刺进了他的心脏，刹那间磷火开始从心脏处涌出，然后快速的蔓延到全身。

他再一次惨叫，仿佛是在宣告自己死亡的来临。

“你们两个听好了……！现在就当我是背叛了基鲁吧——小姐，您的父亲在基鲁赫尔伯特那里！如果你们真的要跟他的作对到底，那就小心他的獠牙！小心他的獠牙！”

“……这就当是我最后的伪善……最后一次……装作好人吧……”

他露出了疲惫的笑容，在磷火衬托下显得格外刺眼。

“……于是，这又是一场悲剧的落幕……想要消灭目标，让他成为精心安排的悲剧的主角，最后却发现这场悲剧的主角其实是策划人本身……那个曾经是人类的吸血鬼，迎来了……他的……死……亡……”

他伸出了一只手伸向了天空中的那个月亮，接着全身彻底分崩离析，磷火退散，尘埃开始消失，美津子徒劳的想将它们抓在手里，但是此时刮起了风很快将这些小颗粒吹走，最后只剩下了一堆衣服，无数的蝙蝠冲破了房子的窗户，带着人类耳朵能够听到的吼叫声，如同黑色的狂风一般飞向了远方。

美津子终于忍不住再一次哭泣，此时远处传来了一个低沉的笑声。

“谁在那！”

次郎露出悲伤又愤恨的表情转向了笑声发出的方向。

在黑暗中，一个衣着破烂的男人站在他们的面前，他嘴角的那两条诡异的缝合线让他稍稍愣了一下。

“他说了得到解脱会更开心，所以我好心成全他了。”

“你是谁！？”他的表情越来越愤怒。

“我今天只是来打声招呼罢了，”那个男人用低沉又沙哑的声音说道，“我们还会再见面的。”

然后，他迅速的消失在黑暗当中。

“站住！”

一只手从身后伸出，将他拽住。

“不要走……”

她的声音里有悲伤也有疲惫。

“美津子小姐……”他回过头慢慢的蹲下身，将她抱在怀里，再一次感受她的体温。

察觉到了她正在发抖，于是搂的更紧了。

————————

45.

十分钟后，美津子站起身，默默地拍了拍手中的土。

他们将那个不知道名字的男人的衣物埋了起来，给他做了个小小的墓。

“现在天色很晚了，室外有无数的吸血鬼……我们在这里呆一夜明天再回去吧。虽然这样会让小胜和其他人担心，但是如果现在回去出了什么意外情况只会更糟。”

她点了点头，打开了好久没有打开的仓库的门，拿出了一些木柴放进壁炉里，过了一会，一股暖流出现在房间里。

拿起毯子盖在身上转过了身，她看见他拖着棺材走了进来，而那件黑色的外套再一次回到了他的身上。

“你的伤怎么样了次郎？”她站起身，看着他衣服上残留的血慢慢走了过去。

“已经全部愈合了。”他轻声说着，低头看了看衣服上的血迹，在黑色中有一片暗红。

“但是比起这个，美津子小姐……”次郎开始踌躇，想说什么却无法说出。

“什么？”她有些摸不着头脑。

而此时伸向她脖子的一只手向她解释了他想表达什么。

冰凉的感觉从脖颈传来，让她感到了一丝别样的舒适。

她想起来了，那是他上次吸食她的鲜血的地方。看样子他一直对此耿耿于怀。

“上次我咬你的地方……还疼吗？”

就像是一个犯了错误的小孩子一样，可怜巴巴的看着她。

美津子愣了一下，也伸出了手。

自从他离开之后，她就没有再把手伸向被咬的地方，就在不知不觉之间，伤口结痂愈合。

于是她将手放在了他的手上。

“早就不痛了……”

抬起头，她看见次郎的表情稍稍变得轻松了一点。

“那真是太好了……”

美津子看着他的表情，有点难过。

“不必自责，次郎，那不是你自己想做的对吧？我当时的确很害怕……当时对你说了过分的话我真的很抱歉。”

她说着抱住了他，随即感觉到次郎把他自己的脑袋放在了她的肩膀上。

“当时我吸食你的血液的时候的表情是不是很吓人？”

她忍不住轻声笑了起来。

“你当时把脸埋在我的脖子上，所以我看不见你的表情。”

她将双手放在他的头上，闭上双眼慢慢抚摸着他乱糟糟的头发。

“没关系了次郎……该道歉的是我才对……这段时间委屈你了……”

他只是把双手环绕在她的腰部，然后转移了话题。

“美津子小姐……睡一会吧……明天一早我们还得回去……”

“嗯……”她点了点头，但是表情却变得沮丧起来。

“怎么了吗？”次郎的表情再次开始慌乱起来。

“……我之前一直在好奇，父亲为什么要把你创造出来，然后就在今天我知道了真相……”

“是什么……？”次郎有些不安的问着。

“……这说来话长，所以我明天再告诉你，你也休息会吧……”

美津子说着忍不住打了个哈欠，刚刚那几个小时她几乎一直处于高度紧张状态，现在放松下来之后疲惫感如同洪水一样袭来。

“那……好吧。晚安美津子小姐……”次郎还想说什么，不过最后只有这句话说出了口。在看着躺在沙发的她用毯子把她自己裹起来之后，他也慢慢打开了棺材的盖子躺了进去。

————————

46.

依旧是那个走廊。

他慢慢向前走着，寻找着那个人的身影。时刻都在提防着“他”突然出现。

——【你就这么急着要见我吗？】

那个嘲弄的声音再一次出现。

然后，那个代表邪恶的幻影从黑暗处走出，用随意的步伐。

“我再一次来到了这里，说明你又想跟我发牢骚了。”

“所以，快点说完，然后我要回去。”

那个人露出了鄙视的表情，冲他摇了摇头。

“跟你说了多少次，人类只是食物，没必要在乎食物的心情，更不需要怜悯它们的性命。”

“刚刚明明是个好机会，你已经很久没有吸血了吧？正好让那个小姑娘的鲜血来满足你如何？把她吸干。”

次郎的表情越来越不悦，他猜到他会说这种话。

“恕我拒绝。”他冷冰冰的丢下了这句话。

“真是顽固不化啊你，极力压制自己的欲望和本能是会吃苦头的哦——无人会因此赞扬你，也没有任何一个对吸血鬼有成见的人类会因为你改变想法，到头来痛苦的只是你自己。”

他用嘲弄的声音说着，慢慢向次郎走来，那张与他一模一样却充满邪气的脸离他越来越近。

“所以说啊兄弟，让我来接替你如何？”

“解放欲望和本能，然后宣泄如何？你其实很想要的吧？”

他停顿了一下，然后笑容更加邪恶。

“你其实，很想要她的吧？”

心仿佛被掏了出来，然后被捧在对方的手中一瓣瓣剥开。

“迷恋她的体温，迷恋她的血液，迷恋她的爱护，迷恋她的……心。”

“所以啊兄弟，吸干她的血液吧，这样她就能永远跟你在一起了哦。”

次郎感觉到有什么东西攀上了他的心，下意识的捂住胸口，开始往后退。

“不。”但是无论如何，他给了他一个坚定的表情。

那个人很明显开始准备发火了，但是可以看得出他在竭力克制，也许是因为心情很糟的原因，无数的黑影开始从不同的地方聚集过来，开始笼罩那邪恶的幻影。

“你依旧那么顽固不化，我这回可是好心劝你的哦。人类总是说‘弱肉强食’，但是比他们强大的吸血鬼出现后却不选择乖乖被吃，真是双重标准，所以你没有必要去在乎人类。虽然人类是这个世界上长得最像吸血鬼的两个物种之一，但是你和他们终究不是同类。”

这一次，他没有像之前那样歇斯底里。

“我就是你，而你则是我。我就是你内心被压制的想法，记住这一点，我总有一天会接管你的。”

当阳光从地平线升起的时候，美津子睁开了眼睛从沙发上坐了起来，随后将目光投向了紧靠在沙发旁边的棺材上。

伸出手轻轻的敲了敲棺材盖，没有动静。

美津子深吸了一口气，慢慢的掀开了棺材盖——

映入她眼帘的是一具蜷缩起来的身躯，双眼紧闭，脸上的表情很痛苦，身体在微微颤抖，嘴一张一合似乎是在跟谁说话。很明显，他现在正在他自己的梦当中，而且是在噩梦当中。

“次郎？”

她轻声呼唤着他的名字。

棺材里的人没有回应她的声音。

“次郎？”

依旧没有回应。

慢慢的把手伸了过去，手掌触碰到了对方冰冷的脸颊，就在一瞬间他浑身像是触电了一般剧烈抖动了一下，随后双眼猛地张开，露出两抹猩红。

“美津子小姐？”惊魂未定的他有些虚弱的叫着她的名字，那双非人的眼睛随着他意识的清醒逐渐变回了褐色。

“做噩梦了吗？”她的声音里全是关切。

“嗯……算是吧。”次郎慢慢的直起上身坐了起来，整理了一下外套。

“……自从我那天晚上离开之后，在梦里梦到了实验室。与现实不同，在那里实验室并没有被摧毁，而我在那里看见了一个跟我长得一模一样的人……他总是让我去做我不想做的事情。”

“原来早就已经开始了吗……”美津子脸上不安的表情越来越明显，喃喃自语。

“‘早就’？”次郎歪了歪头。

“回去的路上我会解释给你听的，走吧，他们一定急疯了。”

于是几分钟后，两人离开了屋子，走向了被阳光照耀的道路上。

————————

47.

服部半平躺在沙发上，额头敷着冰袋，那会让他疼痛的地方好受一些。

“啊可恶！”他强忍着疼痛坐了起来，“我好歹也是一个猎人，这么点伤不算什么！”

“算了吧老板，您不要再硬撑了。”悦子双手放在了他的双肩上，想让他多休息会。

“可是我不能在这个时候还悠哉的睡在这里！现在美津子可能遇到了什么事情也不定……”

“老板啊，求求您说话要看场合好吗？”悦子用责备的口吻伸出手捂住了他的嘴，将目光转向了站在窗户旁边望着外面的小小人类。

那个小男孩正一脸茫然的望着窗外，在等着谁的归来。

“您别乱说话，如果被小胜听到他会更难过的。”

女助手用一种只能两个人听见的音量向他提醒。

“……对不起。”服部半平沮丧的说着，再一次躺在沙发上。

“唉，我这辈子最失败的就是这一次了——中了吸血鬼的催眠术，看着顾客被吸血鬼抓走！”

“这件事没办法求助任何人，因为我们都不知道美津子被带到了哪里……”

“如果那时候他在好了……”服部看着天花板的吊灯喃喃自语，“让次郎出手把敌人收拾掉……”

待在一旁的小胜此时突然兴奋的向屋外跑去，全然不顾此时他身上只有睡衣。

另外两个人也跟着跑出屋子，透过树林，他们看到了——

“我回来了，小胜。”

那个一身黑衣的吸血鬼面带微笑，在他的旁边站着的则是美津子。

小男孩不顾一切的扑了过去，在那个女孩怀里痛哭流涕。

“你要答应我，以后哪里都不要去好吗？答应我！”

她只是轻轻的拍着他的脊背，强忍着眼中的泪水，微微笑着。

“外面天气很冷，先进屋再说吧。”

但是怀里的小人类没有任何回应。

“小胜？”美津子有些慌了。

但是随即她意识到他在她怀里睡着了。

“他因为担心你们，昨天一晚上都没有睡觉呢。”走回了家，悦子在一旁用一种疲惫的声音向次郎和美津子说道。

很明显，她昨天也一夜未睡。

美津子心里感到愧疚，心里开始思考她和次郎是不是应该昨天晚上就往家的方向走。

她是看着小胜长大的，自从母亲离开之后，她就担当着这个空缺的位置，尽力的不让他感到孤独。

因为她不想让他也体会到这种滋味。

“对不起，让你们担心了……”美津子低下头，将小男孩小心翼翼的放在了床上，盖上被子。

看着面前这个小男孩，她慢慢伸出手，慢慢的抚摸着他乱蓬蓬的头发。

“……答应我吧……”

睡梦中的小男孩轻声细语。

“……答应我，不要离开我好吗……”

“要一直一直在一起哦……美津子姐姐……次郎哥哥……还有我……要一直一直在一起哦……”

那是一个害怕孤独的小孩子最大的愿望。

“我答应你。”

“尽我所能。”

她用一种温柔的眼神看着这个熟睡的小男孩，她年轻的兄弟。


End file.
